Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times
by AquaTerarrium
Summary: A story that have a beginning from a simple "Once Upon a Times..." But had a story about a girl that was The Lost Princess. Lived in the middle of a forest. Only ever meet with her foster family, orphan kids,and her inventor best friend. One day acidently meeting The Prince that will make her found her true life. I'm a very new author here, please R&R my very first fanfic. NxM
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice my own fanfiction. Let's say my brain got so many ideas about Gakuen Alice.. If someone read my story I'll be happy a lot.. Thought.. I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story.. I have to mention this, I'm a newbie... Yoroshiku.. -Aqua 

Narration's POV

Have a beginning from Once Upon a Times

Chapter 1 : Celebration, Tragedy, and Engagement Promise.

Once upon a time, yes, this story have a begin from once upon a time. But, who knows from this simple 'once upon a time' this story will turning into something more complicated.

Then, let the story about this innocent child begin….

Once upon a time, be born in Alice Land, from their superior kingdom, the kingdom with cherry blossom symbol, Yukihira Kingdom. A baby princess, with thin brunette locks, hazel eyes and, pale but bright skin that was soft, no but so soft. The true beauty from her mother. Well, because she is a newborn baby, we can not see how her personality yet.

All the kingdom nobles in Alice Land; Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, Dukes and Ladies, and peoples of Alice Land, gathering together to celebrating their new princess birth.

The princess of Alice Land, the land that lived by peoples with powers called Alice and, from that power, this land named Alice Land. This power were a gift of birth. Not all people in Alice Land have Alice. An Alice mostly use to protect and to be a defense. But, there are some Alice users that use his Alice to attacking people who are innocent or to take a revenge.

With the birth of their future ruler, all people in Alice Land feel so happy and excited. Because their King and Queen, Yukihira Izumi and Yukihira Yuka, are well known as a kind hearted ruler. King Izumi, with his natural intelligent and his form wich look wise and kind, but distinct. Queen Yuka, with her natural beauty and attitude as a queen. And with her kindness, loyalty and, intelligence. How can their people do not love them? Not forget to mention too, their power or you can say their Alice, King Izumi have a rarest and the most powerful protection, a Nullification Alice. This Alice is so useful as a protection. It's can nullify all Alice. And, Queen Yuka, has two Alice, that was a Stealing Alice and Insertion Alice. And their Alice has flow to their only daughter, Princess Yukihira Mikan. Well, we have to known that her mother Alices are not well seen yet, but we can feel it was flowing in her body. Maybe, it just taking more time so it could shown. But her father Nullification Alice had shown up. 

Okay, you should know. This Princess are got blessed to her beauty, her powers, and the most important, her heart. This little girl, had blessed for her heart. Her heart will like her parents, strong and kind. Her powers will like both her parents, strong but controllable. Her beauty will come from her mother. You can say, she is exactly a copy of her mother features. Yes, she was blessed. Such a lucky girl, she is. 

But, even if she was blessed, some people trying to curse her. Ever since she still in her mother womb. And now, when she was born, she was more in dangerous.

Tck, tck. Some people may remember I said, her parents was powerfull. But, they're still human. I repeat, HUMAN. So that mean, they're have a weakness. And, their weakness are their daughter born. In that time, they're full with joyfull and happiness. But, in that time too, The King nullify barrier, the barrier that always protecting the palace from many danger, got weakened. The King is too wander around in his daughter birth. The King didn't notice, when they're were celebrating, _The Black Mask_, the kingdoms most enemy, get in into the palace, Because they want **to kill**, not _**steal**_, the princess, they put many bombs in the castle. However, The King and Queen, notice that their kingdom will completely vanished if they all, including the princess, die now.

The King, cursed his self for the weakness of his Alice. Immediately, but secretly reporting to all of the attendant so they may leave the castle. But secretly too, his wife, the Queen, bring out the Princess. Keep running in the forest, trying to find a place were her daughter can stay save. King Izumi, keep telling his dearest friend, King Ioran and Queen Kaoru, that he gave them this Alice Land to their kingdom, be a proper ruler to Alice Land, and tell them to runaway out of the palace, bring the other peoples to escape from the coming explosion. He knew, _they_ attacking at this day because _they _hungry of revenge. _They_ hate his and his wife. _They_ don't want he's being the ruler of Alice Land. _They _want to kill his whole family. But, he already gave Alice Land to his dearest friend, and he already tell his wife to bring Mikan to the safe place. 

He already knew, this day will be came. The day that he will die, the day were Alice Land in a very dangerous state if he did'nt sacrifice him self. Alice Land may be in more dangerous state if, one; his only daughter die. Two; if his friend, King Ioran son pick the wrong side partner. That's why, he's already make a promise before the celebration, before they attacking. A promise about, King Ioran son; Hyuuga Natsume, will be engaged to his daughter.

" Ioran, you have to keep this promise. You have to believe me. If not, this Alice Land enter the more dangerous state. I'll already tell you this. Yuka already bring Mikan in the forest. She trying to find an orphanage or people house. I knew she will find it. So now, Mikan is save. The more important, keep the engagement as a promise, okay?" Izumi say to both Ioran and Kaoru. Alhough Kaoru is trembling hearing all about Izumi say, "We will keep the promise. Because they were meant and blessed to be together, I'm sure they will find each other. Say to Yuka, we will keep the promise. Tell her, I will miss her." She still answer Ioran first. "To keep the promise, our close ally will be just Imai's and Nogi's. About the other than our bestfriens we can't trust them easly. We will kepp the promise. One time say promise will be always a promise. That's my oath, Izumi." Ioran continued. "Thank you. I will be not in this world again you know, that"s why…" Izumi trailed. "This are for memorial, keep it. And, keep Mikan for me, and when the times come gave her _the letter_. Good bye, old friends, Yuka and I will miss you guys too.." Izumi continued while giving the both of them his Alice stones. Before Ioran and Kaoru could replying, Izumi already not in front of them again.

.

. 

Meanwhile,….

Hosh hosh

Drap drap

" Find them!"

Yuka can hear peoples screaming her name. Searching for her, to kill her and her baby. But, it's not that eays to kill her baby you know. Far away from Yukihira Palace, in the midst of The West Forest of Alice, she found a house with warm peoples, a warm family. A perfect place, so she can leave her daughter here, but she still could feel her daughter in the right hand.

" Okay, sweety. Mommy will not be able to stay by your side, dear. I'm sorry you must growing up without me. Mommy knows, our time together is so so so so limited. But you must know, mommy and daddy will always see you. We will watch you grown up. But, we're sorry. We can't stay by your side. Be a happy-go-lucky and cheerful person like your father, okay? Don't forget to always smile. That's your key to be a good girl. Find friends that you can trust. Always keep your heart pure. I'm sorry. Mommys time is up. Now, be a good girl. It's okay to be a cry baby. But, your heart is already blessed to be strong. This is my leave, honey. Bye bye. Mommy and daddy loves you." Yuka said while kissing her baby forehead for the last time.

' I will left the message here. Bye bye, Mikan. We love you.'

You must be wondering what the message says. The message says," Named : Mikan. We not leave her because we don't love her. We leave her because she's in dangerous. Please, take care of her. She is the person that can bring lights to darkness. If you know her true identity, please keep it a secret from others till the right times come. Thank you so much. Says that we loved her.

Yukihira-" 

After that, Yuka put The Yukihira family symbol, a necklace with a Sakura pendant. She put the necklace near her baby basket. And then, she run away. But, she run to the way to a ravine. And then, the soldiers found her near there, she pretend to carry her baby. Suddenly, an arrow shot wright in the left of her back. In the place of her heart. Of course, no need to wait, she already dead in place. Because she almost fall down to the ravine, the soldiers think that the baby is already fall too..

The same thing goes to Izumi. He dead in the explosion. The Hyuuga's already leave to their kingdom. But, in sadness.

But, they already together in god-know-where.

.

.

Ooeeee

Ooeeee

Kiitt(a door opened sound)

" Ojii-chan, there's a baby in front of door. She's crying." said a girl with a reddish hair around age 4.

" Coming, coming. Ooohh. What we have here." A old man around his forties came out from inside the house. "Jii-chan. This is a baby girl. Look there's a latter and a necklace. Here, Misaki, I will bring her inside. It's cold here." Say the boy around 4 to the old man and the girl named Misaki. " Okay, Tsubasa." Said Misaki to the Tsubasa boy. ' This baby is the princess? Oh, well. She save with us.' Thought the old man while smile and follow his grandchild to inside the warm house.

" Jii-chan, we will keep her, right? So now, the girl is two and I will be her nee-chan."said Misaki beaming proudly. " And I'm being her onii-chan." said Tsubasa. " Yes, we will keep heer. She lonely and don't have parents like you two. But, you two more lucky than her, she don't have anybody in this world, she's only have us. So be good to her, okay?" said Jii-chan. "Okay."said the two of them in unison. " What's her name, Jii-chan?"ask Tsubasa. " Oh, her name is Yuk- ah, wrong, her name is Sakura Mikan."answer Jii-chan. " Ooh, what a lovely name. Let her sleep with me."said Misaki. " I'm sorry Misaki, you can't sleep with her yet. It's look like she is a newborn baby. So, she wil be sleep here with your baby box. Understand?" " Yes, I do, Jii-chan."answer Misaki althought she feel a little bit sad. This family then sleep peacfully in warm with the coming of their new member.

That night, the baby sleep so soundly. Don't even know what happened that time to the world around her. Because, she is innocent. And, the great future is waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times

* * *

Chapter 2: The Young Maiden day.

Naration's POV

_15__th __years afterwards… _

Tik tok tik tok (clock sound)

06.30 a.m

KRIIIIIIINNGGGG!

"Uuhh, okay! I'm gave up from this alarm. I'm wake up, wake up."said the girl with hazel hair. While yawning, she's get up from her bed. Until her big, and round brown eyes open wide, she's finally realize something..

"OhMyGod! I'm overslept.."scream the girl. Yeah, this girl is heavysleeper. Actualy, a little did you must have know. This girl name is Sakura Mikan. Yeah, the lost princess. Now, back to the story..

* * *

Mikan's POV

Yawning, I get up from my bed and look at my alarm clock.

06.30

My eyes widened, I'm finally realize that I…

"OhMyGod! I'M OVERLSEPT!" I scream loudly. Then, I remember that, starting today, I'll have to checking the childrens at the orphanage. At my grandfather orphanage. The Sakura's Orphanage. That orphanage was built when I was four years old. Because there are so much baby that left in front of my grandfather door, my jii-chan feel pity for them and built an orphanage to them. Of course, our neighborhood willing to help too. But, today is a bit different. Jii-chan, Tsubasa-nii, and Misaki-nee are went to West Central Town. They have some thing to care about the orphanage. Tsubasa-nii and Misaki-nee follow him too, they said; they want to visit old friends at the town. Of course I have to stay here, to keep the kids. They will back tomorrow evening.

After eat my breakfast, I'll hurry my pace to get shower and get dressed. I'd choose a simple dress that I designed by my self. A summer peach color dress. I'd choose the short sleeve one. The dress is just reach my knee. Behind my waist, there's a ribbon that wrapping my waist. My long hazel hair that reach my waist, I'll make it simple: I just braid half of it. And the half other, I let it down. The final touch is pin it with an orange flower pin above my ear.

"Ahh~ Today weather is so nice. I wonder what's the kids doin' ?" I said while walking to the orphanage. The orphanage is just located at the edge of the West Forest. Well, before, I never did go to outside this forest. Jii-chan always forbit me to go outside this forest, he says outside this forest is too dangerouse. I must stay inside the forest until jii-chan says so. I will listen to my only family. I won't disobeyd him and be a bad girl. Moreover, I love here. Inside the forest, is full with big trees and so many plants and animals. I have friends, my friends is the orphanage kids and..

Okay, it's a secret! She's a princess that always run away from the castle in the weekend, The Imai Kingdom crown princess, Imai Hotaru. We met accidently when we're six, we met at this forest near a river. She says she lost and don't know how to back to kingdom. After talking a lot, we go to ask my jii-chan because I also still don't know the way. So when I tell him that Hotaru is a princess, he surprised a little and want to know her Alice. Her Alice is Invention Alice.

Before jii-chan meet Hotaru he never allow me to tell others about my Alice. But, that time for the first time, jii-chen believe other people to tell a secret. He even allow me to be friends with her. But, Hotaru have to promise to keep the secret.

Well, yeah, my Alice is Nullification Alice. I don't know why, but Jii-chan never allow me to let the others know eccept Jii-chan, Tsubasa-nii, Misaki-nee, and Hotaru. I'll just have to tell them it's a secret no mater what.

Hmmm, today is Saturday. That mean; Hotaru will come. I already tell her; that today I'll take care the childrens. So, she'll meet me at the orphanage. Although she's a stoic exspressionless girl, but with me and the children she'll smile; well small pure smile. She has short raven hair and amethyst eyes. With this kind of figure she's have, she's look so cool. And beauty. Uh, cool beauty, I guess?

She had the infamous Baka Gun to shoot me with that if I'm being noisy, yeah, I admit; that I am a loudy. Tehee.. But I'm not an idiot. I like reading. Whatever's the books topic I will read it, although I'm not schooling, I'm still as smart as the other did.

And, here I am. In the orphanage. Wait, the orphanage is so soundly. Are they still asleep? Well, I admit thet I'm a bit late, but they supposed to be wake up now, right?

Because I'm get worried about them, I ran to the orphanage and open the door. There they are eat soundly. Their eyes look at me suspiously. They give the what-are-you-doing look. This kids were so smart. I open my mouth, want to greeting them, until..

**BAKA BAKA**

Oh Kami-sama, can you stop this girl to keep shooting me with her infamous Baka Gun! Oh yeah, there she is, Hotaru, standing in front up the kitchen pointing the Baka Gun to me. And the bullet is shoot right on my forehead. It's hurts you know. How it feel if your forehead got shoot with that Baka Gun two times?!

"You baka. How can you late again this time, such a sleepy head. Now, I'm the one who have to cook for those kids. Are you letting them starving, huh baka?"she blurted out emotionlessy. Ugh, typical Hotaru.

"Well,ouch hn! Sorry, I'm being late nee. I'm overslept, mou Hotaru. And it's okay isn't it just this time you cook for them. And, I'm not, I'm don't letting them starving. I'm sorry, kids. Last night, I sleep too late because bidding Jii-chan and others goodbye before they go to West Central Town. So I'm overslept. Gomen, nee? I will do anything to make you happy today, okay?" I blurted out to answer and apologize. " YAAYYY, NEE-CHAN WILL DO ANYTHING!" they chorused. " So I get the forgiveness?" I asked with and pleading eyes. " YEAH!" they chorused again. "I will make Orange Honey Chiffon Cake, okay? Be a good childs with Hotaru-nee." I said while looking at Hotaru. "Yes, Mikan-nee."

"Okay, I'll help you with this kids. Just prepare snacks for our routine later. And, don't forget, cook my crabs and make honey lemonade for drinks. The ingridients all on the kitchen table. I bring them from palace."said Hotaru. She's smile a little. "Okay, thanks," I reply her and walking to the kitchen.

It's just simple for me to make desserts. The first to make is the Honey Lemonnade, after that The Orange Honey Chiffon cake, and then Hotaru,s crab. 

After one hour a quarter, at 08.45 a.m

"Okay, kids. Pack some of your things put it inside your little bag. The boys, bring some carpets with you. We're going to picknic on the hills. Alright, kids?" I said. "Yeah!" they said in unisons. I beamed, heading back to the kitchen and pack the food inside the food basket. Then, Hotaru came,"Oi, hurry, they waiting for you. I'll be heading to the hill first with the kids." She said to me. "Okay, Hotaru. I'll be there in any minutes." I'd reply to her,smiled.

And in two minutes, I already in the hill join the kids and Hotaru." Now guys, what will we do today? What do you guys want to do? It's weekend you know?" I ask putting the basket near the tree.

" Uh, Mikan-nee chan, how abowt stowy tellin'? Abowt cleeping beawty! Laswt weekwend youw pwomise two us?" the three years old girl says. "Oh right. I forget. Now, Manaka-chan that's not cleeping beawty, but the Sleeping Beauty. Now, I will fulfill my promise, sit in circles every one, you too Hotaru." I look at Hotaru while she chewed her crabs." Yeah Hotaru-nee, you must hear too.." said a boy around five with dirty brown hair. " Yeah, yeah. I will hear it, Ryuu."answered Hotaru and sit beside Mikan still chewed her crab. 

" Sleeping beauty is a story about a newborn princess named Aurora she was blessed with beauty and kind heart. And how she will get a curse from evil witch. The one who can help her is just har prince from the shining armor true love. Once upon a time in the castle lived the King and Queen. They know as a kind rulers. And that time, the Kingdom is selebrating their new born princess birth. At the castle, the nobles and peoples gathering to look at the princess. The King announced the princess name is Aurora and then after the King announced the princess name, three Godmother( I forgot their names) willing to give the princess gifts. The Red Godmother was give the Princess beauty, long gold hair that will shinning when sunlight reach it, porcelain skin, pair of lips that as red as rose. The Green Goodmother give the princess Kind and friendly heart, she will have many friends. Even the forest will be friend with her. But, when the last Godmother will gave her the gift, comes a evil Witch.

She came to the celebration with heart full of anger. She says, she was angry because she did'nt get invited to the party, only her. Because she's mad at the King and Queen, she willing to give the baby princess a gift. She says, " When the princess reaching her sixteenth birthday, she will die because her finger will stabbing a sewing." Of cours, this is not a good gift, it's most likely a nightmare fortune. The King got very angry after hearing this and get his sword, ready to attach that Witch. But, he can't do that. The Witch, she vanished her self using her magic, and she dissepeared. And all the attendant got very sad knowing their princess will die.

But actually, they have one last hope so that even the princess die, she still can be saved. The last Godmother blessed," Even the princess will die because the Witch gift to her, she will be able to life again with true love. " And- " Mikan get stopped because of Hotaru. " Oi, it's already noon, we better get back and took a day nap. This story is long guys, we'll just continued it tomorrow. Mikan will sang for you when we get back." Said Hotaru. " Oh, guys. Hotaru is right. We have to go back to home. Come on we will continued the story tomorrow." Mikan said too. " Awwww.." the childrens chorused in disappointment. " Let's go.."Mikan said.

After they arrived at the orphanage, Mikan set all the childrens to sleep. But, they don't want to sleep. Sighning, Mikan announced to them;" Okay, I'll sing for you.."

Take a deep breath she begin to singing;

_Atatakai mizu ni oyogu detoridasu_

_Nagai jikan wo kakete ito wo tsumugi nagara _

_Mayu ni naru_

_Iitai dore kurai mabuta wo_

_Tojiteitandarou_

_Matte mo matte mo bokura zutto_

_Futarikiri_

_Koko wa yuugen wo suisou de_

_Namae wo yobeba awa ni naru_

_Atatakai mizu ni oyogu detoridasu_

_Nagai jikan wo kakete ito wo tsumugi nagara_

_Odayaka ni nemuru kimi no sotogawa de_

_Subete no kanjou kara_

_Mamoru mayu ni naru_

_(Aqua Terrarium NagiAsu by Yanagi Nagi)_

"Hmmm, sleep well." Mikan say to the sleeping kids.

"You do a good job. Oh well nice lull you choose. Now, I have to came back to the palace, I have to prepare a coming party to my cousin from Hyuuga Kingdom, their crown prince, Hyuuga Natsume have some travelling to my kingdom. I guess he will arrive tomorrow morning. So then, I might come to you by noon tomorrow."said Hotaru.

" Okay, be carefull Hotaru. If you can't come just tell me with the bird help, okay. We still can meet sometimes. "Mikan reply.

" Of course I am. And, okay. I'll tell you if I can't come. But, don't be careful me, the one who need to be carefull the most is you, idiot."she says nonchalantly.

" Mou, Hotaru you meanie. I willing to be careful, by the way." Mikan replying, pouted.

" Whatever. So then. Bye, Mikan." Hotaru says, bidding Mikan goodbye and walking out the orphanage.

" Bye bye…" and after thet Mikan is all alone now.

She always get too used to loneliness. She wondered why her parents leave her with Jii-cha and the others. Well yeah, she's still have somebody to take care of her, but, she's still fell lonely. Of cours she is, she even could'nt feel outside. But,still she can't blame anyone. She always wore the Cherry blossom pendant that her parents leave with her. And the latter, she read it too. The pendant, it's always make her feel save, but who want to messing around with her anyway?

" Huh- I always wondering how do my parents look like? Are my parents kind? Ah, that of cours. And, do they realy love me?" she questioned to no one. She unconsciously crying. A soft sob came from her mouth. She was always like this. Her curiousity about her parents is always leave stab in her heart. She wanting to see their face. Even she had once crying in front of Hotaru because she asking about her parents. Usually she's a cherrfull, happy-go-lucky, cute and beautiful girl. A girl that always so optimist.

"Uh-huh.. No.. I'm so not gonna crying. I have to be strong. No matter what happen. Now, now, shall I make for later dinner?" She couraging her self and wipping tears from her petite face." What should I making, hn~~" she says.

And that how our lost princess life look like. She think her life so peacfull this way. But, she did'nt know; a long journey is waiting for her, a journey that will leading her to be a princess of Alice Land, a journey than bring her to find her true love. Even if, she will in danger, that's why a journey is fun and full of exicitement after all.. But, the truth is within her, so she's can.

Oh, we'll see the prince next.. 

* * *

Yo, I'm continued here. Hope you like it... Am I had some improve on my writing? I need your reveiw guys.. So I can correctly doing new chappy as best as I could. I loved making stories, so feel free to give me critics or your idea to me. -Aqua.


	3. Chapter 3

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times

Chapter 3: The Prince day. Natsume's dream.

_Two days before…_

" Prince Natsume, Her Highness and His Highness want you to come to their quarters. They have something to tell to you." Tell the Head Butler to the prince. Natsume, lazily got up from his bed and walk out from his room.

" What again this time? If this about an engagement like Ruka, I'll gladly refuse. For God sake I'm only sixteen. Dammit." He cursed to no one.

When he arrived in his parent's quarters, he open the door and saw his family sitting calmly there. He narrowed his eyebrow ' what happen here? Strange.' He thought.

" Waa, onii-chan, you finaly arrived, what took you so looonnng?" his sister Aoi asking. Jumping and bounching on the 'royal sofa'.

" Nothing. I'm not took so long, Aoi. I'm arrived at time." He said.

" Well, Natsume, your sister is right. You took so looonngg. Is'nt it Aoi?" said his mother jokingly.

" Ugh, hurry. Why you call me here? I'm already doin' all my 'prince duties' so what again?" he ask loose his pantience. He get annoyed if his mother joking around when he don't want to. Same to his sister, Aoi. More to get him pisssed is his father that just sit, sipping his tea.

" Can you just tell me what's up?"he ask again.

"Oh, don't be like that, son. It's family reutine and some chat." His father finally answered.

" Today I'm not in mood, dad." He said nonchalantly.

" Just sit here and we'll tell you. No refuse." His father said.

" Hn."

So he sit between his father and Aoi. He just not in mood today because last night dream make him confused and want to think about it.

Sighning, he talk, " So what's up, dad, mom? But if it's about some engagement like Ruka's parents do, I willing to refuse. I'm only sixteen you know." He said.

" Buh, Ahahahaha. What? Engagement? Ahahahahaha" His parents laughing. His eyebrow twitched from pissed and burn the flower near them with his Alice. His sister just see this innocently. Not knowing what they talking about.

" You sure know how to make we laugh Natsume." His mother announced.

" And you two sure know how to make you look weird. That's not even funny. That's a nightmare." He said sacrasticly.

" Well duh, son. That's funny to us. We're nice parents you know. Not like the others royal family, we're don't even thinking about engaged you. We're one of those people who believe in red strings of fate, you know? So we won't do what's against your will. That just make you rebellious. Right, Kaoru?" his father ask to his wife.

" Oh, of course. Well, people says we must do it because you are the Prince of Alice Land and you are the next King, but that does'nt mean we have to engaged you. Your partner is your decision, but you have to choose the right one. Not just open your eyes when you searching for your partner, bur open your heart too.." his mother reply.

" Okay, stop right there, let's just to the point. We just have 30 minutes left, Kaoru."

" Yeah, right. Just continue, Ioran."

" You got invited to come to Imai's party. But we have a challenge for you. Imai kingdom is one day trip with horse speed from here. You abselutly knew the way, because you always go to west to see your buddies, Ruka. But the different is Imai kingdom is near the West Forest. So, do you accept the chalenge?" Ioran says long enough.

Natsume smirking at this kind of challenge. Well, of cours he did'nt want to go to the party. But, at least he can meet Ruka and some new journeys this time.

" Really? No engagement. I will gladly accept the challenge, father."he said still smirking.

" Of cours not. I'm glad you will come to the party. Oh, by the way, Ruka definiatly there too. He got you a surprise."his father answered.

" Hn, yeah. When I'll go there anyway?" He ask.

" Tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock. Prepare this time okay. Now, time to go Ioran. Come too Aoi. And Natsume…" his mother said.

" What?"

" Try find your girl, okay." His mother whispered. When she said 'your girl', he's blush a little.

" Whatever." He said and leaving her parents quarters and walk outside.

Instead go back to his room, he walk over to the Palace Garden. His favorite spot. The sakura tree in the middle of the garden.

He climb to the biggest branch and sleep on there. His mind full with his dream last night. He met a certain brunnet girl he never saw before. Well, even if he's the Prince of Alice Land, it does'nt mean he will knew the peoples anyway.

But, this girl he saw in dream is different. Her beauty is very look like Queen Yuka, the former queen of Alice Land, from Yukihira kingdom, now deceased along with the kingdom and her husband because of The Black Mask attack fifteen years ago.

Of cours he knew, however, his mother Queen Kaoru, now the queen of Alice Land, the one who the Yukihira's trust to take over the Alice Land is Queen Yuka best friend. His mother know every single thing about Queen Yuka. And a little did he knew, Queen Yuka have a daughter. His mother knew when the 'accident', the baby princess is not die, because Queen Yuka already hide the princess somewhere, to someone in this land. He knew to the princess name was Yukihira Mikan.

Mikan…

Cute…

Because of his thought, his eyes open wide and he fall down from the tree.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his head.

" What's I'm just thinking just now? C-cute?"

" Ahhhhhh! Onii-chan says cute?!"suddenly Aoi scream. This make Natsume jumped.

"What the- ? why'd you screaming?"he yelled.

" You says cute just now onii-chan! You never say it before. Are you-"

" Are me what?!" he said totally pissed because of his sister.

" Hey, don't be like that. Are you found my soon to be Onee-chan-in-law ?" she asked innocently.

" What the last part did you say?" Natsume asked again if it really ' that ' were she ask.

" Are you found my soon to be onee-chan-in-law? That were I ask. Now, answer me." She command.

" Why'd you the one to command me? And what the heck your soon to be onee-chan-in-law?!" Natsume ask back angrily.

" That was my choice if I command you. I'm not excactly commad you, you know. I'm already ask nicely to you and you won't answer me nicely but asking back with pissed-like face. And the meaning of my soon to be one-chan-in-law is my-" she got cut by Natsume.

" I knew already what the meaning of your onee-chan-in-law! Why you want to have one? I'm freakin' only sixteen. I'm not ready to married yet. I don't even found someone." Natsume said pissed.

" Eeeehhhhh? You don't even found someone? Iiiiyyyeeehhh. I want a big sister. I want a brunette hair with hazel eyes big sister, the one that look alike Queen Yuka. She have a daughter isn't it? She still alive that what mom tell to us."Aoi said pouted.

Natsume sighning. He never can take care of his sister if she's like this.

" Yes, she is alive. But it will hard to found a girl like that in this Land, you know. Moreover, there's so many girls with brunette in Alice." Natsume trying to calm his little sister.

" But she is different." She said suddenly.

" What different?"

" No one had both hazel hair and eyes. The first g- I mean woman that had both that appearance is Queen Yuka herself. And the second, one and only is her daughter, Princess Yukihira Mikan. Can you try to found her in your way to Imai Kingdom? Mom said she'll be the one that can stop our peoples suffer. And… fufu.." she trailed while giggling.

" And what?"

" Mom said you two are a good pair. O,no. A perfect couple. Fufu."

" Damn you, Aoi. Get back here!" He screaming and, blushing.

" I won't to. You will burn my hair or kick my ass. And that's horrible. Weeekkk." She said while her tounge flick out.

" Damn you.."

Natsume gave up and just climb back to the tree. He's been wondering if what Aoi said before was true. He never pay attention to girls before, because the girls will start fangirling when they saw journey he must pay attention a little. And maybe, wandering around.

" A perfect couple? What was that. Anyway, I'd never met a girl that different from any other girls before eccept Aoi. Those girl is always fangirling.. It sucks the hell out!"

' I wonder is she really alive? I want, very wanting to met her. She seem so different and familiar for me. I want to met her.' He thought, closing his eyes and slowly came in to the peacefull nap with the kind brezze help.

Natsume's POV

Where am I ?

All I could see is white and coll brezze is so refreshing. And suddenly I'm in a hill with a big tree in the middle. I saw a girl with beunette hair and hazel eyes. ' I met her again. Realy her. The girl in my dream.' I thought.

" Oh, hello there." she greeted me.

" Uh, hi? Who are you? Are we ever met… before? And where is this?" I ask, quite much to me.

" It's… I guess no. And I don't know." She answered.

I can't hear when she says her name. I gave up.

" I hope we can met again…" I whispered.

Suddenly, all I could see is all pitch black. And even it's seem blurr, I could see the girl I met on that hill. I saw her smile, the genuine smile. The sweetes and most innocent smile I ever saw. I could feel, my blood begin to rush over my cheeks when I heard her melodic giggle. ' I'm blushing?' I questioned to myself.

And again, all around me pitch black again, I heard noises, bird chirping near me, and that disturb me. A lot. I decided to open my eyes and sit up. I realize that I'm sweating. All in my thought were that girl in my dream. I starting blush again.

" Am I in love at a first sign with that girl on my dream?"

I said to no one, clapping my hand to my forehead.

' If mom knew I'm dreaming about girl she will got mad. Ugh.' I thought.

I look at sky. It's already dawn. The stars starting to appear. I jump down from the tree and walking to my room.

When I'm about to enter my room, my mother walk out from other room, in front of my room, the painting room.

" Mom, what are you doing there?" I ask.

" O-oh, Natsume. Well, just missed my besties. So I'm here to see her picture. Why you outside your room, I thought you in there every time. Or searching for something?" she ask, and her question is weird. From the way she talk to me, she shaked, I'm sure it is. She just crying in there.

" Mom, you can't lie to your own son. I know you there not just see the picture of Queen Yuka, you crying, isn't it?"

" "

" Mom, spill out your sadness to me. Dad gonna sad too seeing you like this. I'm in replace of him now as your son. Did dad knew this?"

" No, he does'nt. He's busy right now. I'm fine, my son. Later, I just spill my sadness to yo+ur father. Now, you pack your things for tomorrow. And sleep after that, the maids gonna bring your food to your room. You have to wake up early tomorrow. Good night, my dear." She said to me, patting my head. Then leave.

I just sighning.

Later, I just do what mom tells me, and eat the food that maids bought to me. After that I went to quick warm bath change to my pajamas and sleep. Without any minutes, I'm already inside my dreamland.

.

.

In the morning..

Normal POV

Natsume wake up realy early. After bath and all, he bought his things and walking to the front castle, were all the palace living people gathered to bid him goodbye.

" Okay son, be carefull on your way there. Don't wandering around too much because of that curious brain of yours." His dad say.

" Whatever, dad. I will wandering around thought, you know me. Now, may I leave, Father, Mother, Aoi, everyone?" He ask in a gentle and his husky voice.

" You may leave, Son/Sweetie/Onii-chan/Your Highness." They answered in unison.

Then, Natsume just walk out the front main gate with his black horse and leave the castle.

He is gonna enjoy his adventures.

Little did he did'nt know, on this journeys of him, his real adventure will begin and he will meet someone who will change his life story.

Unforgetable one.

Indeed, he will met her.

The Lost Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

**KYAAAAA... Aqua Terarrium's here...**

**I feel so happy so, Here I am with two new chapters, that I dedicated to my very first reviewer, StarElsie-san.. ****Your review were make me so happy.** **I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, I am very sorry. I feel like to tell, I'm an Indonesian. I'm still in secomd grade junior middle school. In here, I learn English by myself. Sure, when I was little I follow an English course, but, I'm the type of people that easily got bored, so I stoped following that course. After I'm not in a course anymore, I always learning English by myself. I don't know why, I just like to learn by myself. So when I found , I begging my father to let me in. (I have to tell my parents, they are overprotective) So, today, my dad let me in, and I published this story.**

**I am so happy you found my story interisting, StarElsie-san. For me, the first reviewer will be an unforgotable person, because, you are the one who first support me in this story. Feel free to commented me if I got mistakes again, I am a clumsy girl you know. So, chapter 3 and 4 will I dedicated to you..**

**Minna-san.. Please, keep read and review this story, nee? I gladly accepted all your critic and comment by heart. You can request me to.. Since, I had put some songs to this story..(If there is had OOCness from Natsume, I'm truely sorry.. I just dreaming Natsume being a little nicer but his character still with him, so it's make him truely get adored, hehe. ^_^V)  
**

**Here I presented to you all my chapter..**

* * *

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times

Chapter 4: Their meeting, The Prince got a fever?!

Normal POV

Meanwhile, we already saw Mikan activism that day when The Prince start his journey, now we will see The Prince, how about his journey?

.

.

' This boring, I don't see anything fun yet. Not too exited taking this normal path..' Natsume thought.

He is so boring. Well, this Prince patience is kind of short. He loose his patience easily and get bored easy too.

And he is the smart one if you talking about traveling, look, without any second he will come out with ridiculous idea.

1

2

3

And…

"Oh, why don't I wandering around for new path? The new way to Imai Kingdom. There be some shortcut way and the interesting one." He exclaimed to no one but his horse.

"Why I don't came out with that great idea before? How could I take this journey an adventure if I just cross the normal path, the one that people usually cross by? Now lets see. If I'm going to Imai Kingdom, That mean I have to through The West Forest. That forest is not dangerous but, the soldier says this forest had many hidden beauty in it. Now that the journey." He planned. He look at his compass and tk the way to west.

"Yeah, Imai Kingdom is a little weird, why do the kingdom location is west side of West Forest? Oh, now this is the West Forest?" he asking to no one. In front of him revealed many beautyfull trees, its mean, that he nears the forest.

West Forest is not dangerous, in the forest your eyes will be spoiled by the natural and mysterious beauty of the nature.

Of course, in there will be animals but not mostly dangerous one, for example deers and rabbits. And some wolfs, not dangerous one, just the one species that eat others animals not eat human.

"Hmph, it's not boring at all. If mom come too she will squealed if she sees this." He said smirking.

This guy not smiling if it's not necessary. Just that he doing too much smirking in his life. That Natsume for you.

.

.

.

Now it's nearing dawn. Natsume already spent all his journey fulfill his needs.

If he wants to eat he just hunting some animals if he wants but he already have foods in the picnic basket his mother gave. And he found some secret natures, a pond, large lake. Awesome one.

He think he will not take time to long until he arrive at the town, but suddenly some pain hit his head, you know, headache. It's always his friend when he traveled.

" Damn this headache. Soon enough I think it's turn to fever. Just a little while and I'll be fine. Calm and stay cool Natsume. Just a little again and you there."

It's realy the right time when he about to begin the new story.

* * *

Mikan's POV

At dawn, same time as Natsume got that headche.

Hmmm, the children still asleep, I will let them sleep until 6 sharp. They exhausted, maybe.

" Hnnhh, when it's get dawn I always have this lonely feeling within me. Jii-chan never tell me about my parents, how can I imagine them. I really want to spent times even just once with my parents.

I feel empty inside, but the latters that Jii-chan gave to me with my parents handwrite but no name on it, it's says that I have to smile whatever happens. My smile bring happiness that bring joy to everybody and for me my self.

Since I feel empty inside I remember one song that fit my emptiness.

This song title is also Empty.

I step outside the orphanage to the front yard . I sit in the middle of the yard enjoying the sunset. I start to sing with all my emotions in it.

_Nijinde kieta_

_Karappo no watashi no kage_

_Monokuro no sora_

_Kyoukai wa aimai ni naru_

_Namida wa_

_Mou kawaiteru no ni_

_Doushite mo_

_Kioku wa tokenai_

_Itsumade mo yume miteru_

_Owaranai tsuzuki wo_

_Sono hosoi yubisaki de_

_Kizuato fusai de_

_Karamatta mama_

_Shizundeku fukai tokoro_

_Hotsureta rain_

_Hai iro no rizumu ga hibiku_

_Atenonai tabi wa tsuzuiterku_

_Ashitori wa obotsukanai kedo_

_Itsumade mo yume miteru_

_Owaranai inori wo_

_Sono hosoi yubisaki de_

_Saigo wo sagashite_

_Itsumade mo yume miteru_

_Owaranai ano hibi_

_Ruupu kara kara nuke dasu yo_

_Yoake ni tsugeru yo…_

_( Empty- Yanagi Nagi ft kz(livetune) )_

I did'nt notice that I was crying. When I about to wipe my tears away, I heard a neigh of horse and look up from where that sound came from.

My eyes widened.

I see a figure, a boy with raven hair is about to fall down from the horse.

I just quickly stand up and running to the figure.

When he about to touch the ground I still can catch him. That's good because he's about to fall head first and that dangerous. I could fell that he is breathing hard. I quickly running my palm through his face and forehead.

My eyes widened.

He is freaking burning. He is got fever. Oh god. I have to help this guy, whoever he is.

"Hey wake up, please, open your eyes. Even if just little bit. I need you to conscious for a moment so I can walk you inside the orphanage. Come on, please, open your eyes." I begged while trying to carry him.

"W-who-?" suddenly I heard a husky voice. I surprised, and look down to see if he conscious or not.

Oh my.

What a mesmerizing crimson eyes. Even just a little open, his eyes still the most beautiful eyes I ever see.

"Thank god you conscious, please hold tight to my hand and shoulders, I'll bring you in the orphanage." I said.

He just do what I say and slowly walk inside the orphanage.

* * *

Natsume's POV

It's right that I said to my self, ' Just a little more while and I'll be at the Imai Kingdom.' And that I said is wrong for me, my self. This heache is getting worse and as I doubt, it's turning to be a fever. Maybe, because those training dad gave me.

"Man this is bad, my fever just getting worse and I might collapse in this center of forest. Ugh, more than that it's getting dawn. I need to find some place to stay a while." I said cursed my self not bring some medicine with me.

Yes, I usually got this fever. But today I totally forgot it's might come and I forgot to bring my medicine. Because to train my Alice so it's became stronger, I have a Alice Training with my dad. But the evect is this kind of fever. It's not dangerous just small fever, but if I not hurried sleep or drink my medicine it's will getting worse.

I fell so dizzy, it's feel like your world is spinning. I need some sleep right now.

Then I see a path that I don't know lead to where, I just follow that path hoping that, there will have some place I could rest.

I just lead my horse to galloping that way, when suddenly I heard a melody.

Not, a song. More exactly a girl singing a song.

So beautiful, but had a hint of loneliness and emptiness. It's sad song. I follow that sound and found a house, the big one, a wooden house. It have a sign, the sign say 'Sakura Orphanage '.

So this is orphanage.

In the front yard, there I saw, the brunette girl I saw in my dream singing in the middle yard, sitting on the grassy ground. Sunset rays smoothly touching that brunette hair of her and her porcelain skin. The sunset rays make her look more beautiful.

**Siingg**

Ugh, that pain hit my head again. I winched, but stay still to see the brunette sing. When the song finished, I'm about planning to come near her, pleading for help. When she opened those hazel orbs of her, I stunned. Her eyes were beautiful with the help of sunset, it's more than beautiful. But there is a hint of loneliness and emptiness just like the song that she sang.

I look her more focus and I see a drop of tears that fall from her eyes. The tears sparkling because of the sun and fall to the ground.

'She's crying?!' I thought to my self.

But again, **Siiinngggg!**

The pain attacking my head again and I can't take it anymore I just about to collapse but my horse neighing and the girl notice me about to fall to the ground and quickly run to me and held me with her arms. She run her right hand to my forehead and gasped. I feel, she so warm, I'm about to sleep in her arm, when suddenly she said panic in her each word.

"Hey wake up please, open your eyes. Even just a little bit. I need you to conscious for a moment, so I can walk you inside the orphanage. Come on, please, open your eyes." She begged while trying to carrying me.

I just simpli replying what come to my head, " W-who-?" That what I said. She just gasped again and look at me with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

"Thank God you conscious, please hold tight to my hand and shoulders." She said to me.

I don't wait more times, I just do what she tell me, and she help me walk to the orphanage.

.

.

.

* * *

Normal POV

Mikan held him in her arms carefully and lay him on her bed at the orphanage. She look at him.

"Now he really collapse because of his fever. Well, I just put some wet towel to his forehead. I have business with his black horse outside." Mikan said.

Criet..(door opened)

"Mikan-nee? W'at are you dwoing twere? A, Who twat onii-chan." Manaka asking to Mikan while rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, Manaka-chan. What make you wake up? Did I make some noise?" Mikan ask manaka again smiling at the little girl.

"I wake up becwause Mikan-nee singwing. Mikan-nee, who twat onii-chan?" Manaka said walking towards Mikan.

Mikan just smile at her and answerd her question.

"Well, I'm sorry wake you up with my song. I found this onii-chan in front of our house, he's got fever. So I bring him here. We have to treat his fever. Manaka-chan, wake up your friends and others. We will have dinner, I have a business outside."

"Rogwew onee-chan." She exclaimed. Grinning widely because her one-chan ask her for a.. duty. ' Haha, typical Manaka-chan.' Mikan chuckle inside.

And Manaka wake up all of her friends and Mikan take the horse to backyard. When all done perfectly, Mikan back inside again and check at the children, they just playing.

She walk upstairs to her room in the orphanage and checking at the guy she just found.

She sees him, breathing hard because the fever.

"It's seem, it's just normal fever, but he push himself for traveled. That make his fever worse. Well, this bagpack, food basket still good. Nothing seem get stealed. Well, what am I saying? Theres no thief in this forest because of Jii-chan. Haha." She said looking at the bag and food basket.

"Hm, I have to give medicine for him, like Jii-chan always give me. Where is that medicine anyway? Hhmmmm…" she said opened her wooden first aid kit.

" Aha!" she said, a bit shouted actually.

"Now, *clap clap* Ooyyy~ Wake up please.. You have to drink this so your fever healed." Mikan said.

"Ugh.." he slowly opened his eyes and trying to sit up. Mikan help him and he placed his palm to his forehead.

"What happened? Wait, where am I and who are you?" He asking to Mikan.

"Uh, you collapsed in front of this orphanage and like I said you're in an orphanage, to be excact in my room here. By the way, My name is Mikan, Sakura Mikan. And you?" she said smile her genuine smile at him.

Natsume eyes widened hearing word ' Mikan '. The same name as Queen Yuka daughter name, but the surname is different. He just try to relax again, but can't because of the fever.

"Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume." He answered bluntly.

"Oh, so you are Hotaru's guest. Well, welcome here Natsume, oh I'm sorry, Your Highness." She greeted smile cutely.

Natsume feel so sure that blood run trought his cheek but thanks to the fever Mikan will not noticed. But a fact hit him. 'Are she just say 'Hotaru's guest' ?' he thought.

"Hotaru? Is'nt she the Imai's princess? And it's okay to just call me Natsume. No formalities."

"Oh, thanks Natsume. And yes, Hotaru, that Imai's princess. Now, open your mouth drink this medicine, and it's okay it's not poison. You drink it and I will get some clothes so you can change. You're all sweating. Here." Mikan said handing him the medicine.

"Thanks. Hey, why you call her by first name without formal address?"

"Y'welcome. We're best friend." She said smiling while walking outside the room.

Natsume got surprised because of he hear. This girl is Imai Hotaru best friend? Natsume just don't want to get dizzy again he just drink the medicine, it's taste sweet. 'Orange and honey flavored' he thought.

And Mikan back into the room again with some cloths in her hand.

"Here your clothes. Change here I will leave for your privacy time. If you done call me or find me downstairs. That my step brother clothes." She said smiling.

"Hn. Thanks. I have many question for you thought, is it okay for you?" Natsume ask. He still have manners of course.

"Well, of course. I'll answer your question, but if I don't want to please understand, okay?" she say.

"Hn."

"I take it's a yes. Have your time then." She said and walk out the room closing the door.

"It's really her, the girl I met in my dream. Finally I knew her name. Mikan, Sakura Mikan. Her appearance just like Queen Yuka, and like Aoi said she have both hazel locks and orbs. Need to investigate more. She is indeed interesting." He said to himself.

"Wow, this girl surprised me, just one time look she knew my size. Interisting. And she does'nt fangirling. I like that."

Natsume decided to walk downstairs. When he reach the down floor, all the children seeing him and jaw drop a little.

"Uh, hi?" he greet or ask?

"Mikan-neeeeee!" they chorused.

Natsume got surprised by this chorused kids. And he sees Mikan came out from a door with lace curtain, wearing an orange apron.

" Why you guys call me- Oh! Natsume? How the clothes? They fit you or not? I though it's you size. But this suit you well. I was just make dinner, wait okay." She said.

"Yeah it's my size. Thank's. I'll wait with this kids." He reply.

After that Mikan get back to the kitchen and Natsume just stand there looking awkwardly at the children. They are all around 3 to 6.

"Yo, kids. Wanna play with me?" he ask cool and warmly.

Hearing this from the kitchen Mikan smiling. Of course Natsume did'nt know.

"Waaaa… Onii-chan ywou so cwool. Pway with us." Manaka say.

"Thank's. What your name kiddo? I'm Natsume."

"I'm Manaka." Said Manaka.

"I'm Cho." Said another one. And with that, Natsume got surrounded by bunch of kids.

"W-wait, one by one. I-I.. ugh.." his eyes spinning because this kids.

Sudddenly, Mikan came out from kitchen not wear the apron again.

"Now, now stop there kids. He still sick you know. Let's eat. Dinner is ready. You too Natsume, eat with us." Mikan says.

And with that Natsume nodding at her and follow the kids to the kitchen.

To be continued...

* * *

**4 chapters in a day, thanks to you who read my story.. I will update as fast as I could for this. Please review more, that make me more faster to update.. So see you in the next chapter everybody..**

**-AquaTerarrium-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiyyaaa.. Guys, Aqua is back.. Don't get surprised because I updated so fast. Well, I had free times here so why not updating my story. If you want some fluffy between Natsume and Mikan, I guees you have to wait. Tomorrow I can't updated chapter 6, but as fast as I could, I will updating it. Till the story finished, I'll keep updating. Even the review not too many, because I am not the type of person that can abadoned my creation. This is what I want to made, so I have to finish it until it reach the end. That's what I'm thinking.  
**

**For people that review my story..**

**StarElsie-san: Thank's to you too...**

**Moonj2300-san: Thank you, you find my story interisting.. Please keep R&amp;R this story, nee~ **

**and the others that read my story, thank you.. I feel there is a sea in my eyes. (hiks) :")**

**So here the new chapter.. If there's some mistake, tell me, okay? **

**Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei~ The song not belong to me too...**

**Enjoy. -Aqua**

* * *

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times

Chapter 5: My Alice My secret, you shouldn't know_, prince_. Or, you should?

.

.

"Thanks for the food!" all the children said in unisons.

"Yo, onii-chan. How the taste of nee-chan homemade? Her cook's yummy right? Onee-chan is number one." Said Ryu.

"Hn, it's nice. You're quite talented." Natsume said. Of course, Mikan as she's hearing this feels so happy. Never did out comer except Hotaru taste her homemade before. Remember, she's didn't get Jii-chan permissions to go outside.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment, Natsume!" she said in cheerful smile of hers.

This smile of her, make Natsume a little taken back, and blushing. Of course nobody know.

"Well, these come to mind, it's already late, you guys brush your teeth and go back to your own rooms after that, sleeping. Of course, before that we do our usual routine." Said Mikan.

"Okay, onee-chan!" they chorused and walk to their large bathroom.

Mikan, seeing their act towards her, couldn't help but chuckle. With those angelic chuckle.

'Hnh, who is this girl is? With that natural beauty of her all guys in kingdom might drooling seeing her.' Thought Natsume.

"Natsume, can you help me with this." Pleaded Mikan as she get troubled carrying the plates.

"Sure.. Polka-dots.." reply Natsume, smirking. 'Haha, she's dense.' He thought.

"Thank yo- wait, what?! Polka-dots?!" she said embarrassed in her face.

"Yeah, Polka. Trying to relies something.." he said teasingly.

1

2

And…

"**YOU PERVERT!** " she sceamed.

"Puih, haha. You're so funny. Sorry but I couldn't help but seeing that because when you carrying those plates you skirt a little lifted up and revealed your… you know. Haha." Natsume couldn't help but laugh. He usually didn't do that so carefree like this. Even when he were with his family.

"Oh, stop laughing. You make me feel embarrassed. Don't dare you told children's about this. And stop call me with that nickname! Uuuhhh.." Mikan said as she pouted at him. Natsume flushed a little, he found her pout is cute.

"I'll stop and don't tell them, but about the nickname. I don't want to.." he replying her.

Hearing this, MIkan jaws drooped. But she feels nothing will happened if she argued back at him, she feel he will calling her with that nickname. "Uuughhh. Whatever! Hmph! Natsume no baka." She said acting the way she is, childish.

"Such a lill' girl you are."

"I'm not. Baka."

"See, you doing it again. Come one. Just get that to the kitchen, I will see the children for you. They waiting it seems." Natsume said to her.

"Yeah, right."

"And Polka, we will have to talk each other later."

"Hmph." That was her reply. –hmph-ing like a children. That's Mikan for you.

Natsume then walk towards the room that the kids were entering. He sees the kids already in their pajamas, ready to go to sleep.

"You guys wait for your onee-chan, I'll help setting your position."

As Mikan entering the children's room, she sees Natsume pulling Manaka blanket up.

"Such a good oniin-chan, aren't you?" she suddenly ask. This make Natsume jumped a bit.

"You surprised me. Well, of course I'm a good big brothers, I do have a little sister, that's why." He said nochalantly. Keep pulling up Manaka blanket until it cover her body.

"That's good. Now wanna sit with me in that sofa? I have routine with them." She asked.

"Sure. What routine anyways?" he asked back.

Mikan walk to the sofa and sit down. She snapping her palm against the other side of the sofa, tell Natsume to sit there and says," Singing a lullaby of course."

Oh, yeah. Uh, go on." He said, a little nervous. He really want to hear her angelic voice again.

"Right." She said. She preparing herself as she remembering the pendant she always wore. Inside the pendant is a small music box. It may just music, but she's trying to make the lyrics. And the lyrics is somehow become a lullaby.

She takes a long breath, sit straight and gracefully. She began to sing. 

_Sun goes down and we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me and you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms, tonight._

_It's magic, when you are here beside me_

_Close your eyes and let me hold you tight_

_Everything that I could ever need is_

_Right here in my arms tonight_

_Sound of day fade away_

_Stars begin to climb_

_Melodies fill the breeze_

_Sweeter all the time_

_How sweet to told you_

_Right here in my arms tonight…_

_(Right here in my arms- Barbie as the island princess)_

"Haahh.." she finished in a huff.

"How was that? Nice or not. I'm sure you never hear that. I'm made that song, but the music from this Sakura Pendant." Mikan said and showing the pendant from her pocked.

"Sakura pendant? Wait, mini music box. The same music." He said an unbelievable shown in his eyes. Natsume were more curious to the pendant. It's the same pendant that his mother shows from the picture of…..the Yukihira Kingdom's symbol.

'Who exactly this girl was?' he thought.

"Yes, that's right. The same music. But, I tried to make the lyrics, and it became a lull. I had many lullaby song. But, this one, I sang it every night. Jii-chan said, this is was my parents left to me and a letter, my baby basket, blanket, a baby dress with sakura pattern. That's all." Mikan explained to him.

"Your parents left to you?" he asked, Natsume realy didn't understand what is this girl talking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't explain anything about myself. Silly me. Now, I am an orphan. Fifteen years ago, Jii-chan and his adopted grandchildren's found me in front of his door house. He found me with those things I said to you just now. And the letter said my name is Mikan, but didn't say my surname. And my surname is Sakura because of this pendant. When Jii-chan let me see the letter, he said the letter are my parents handwrite. It says that they didn't left me because they don't love me, but because I'm in dangerous. And, they said that I'm the person that can bring lights to darkness. And, I do remember correctly it says about if Jii-chan know my true identity, keep it a secret. And the lasts words is written with different handwriting, its neat handwrite but seems in hurry. It seem there is a very last word, but it's blurring so I can't see what is write on that." She explained. 'Wow that's long' Mikan thought.

"Uh, what a story. Sorry reminded you that thing. I don't know." Natsume said, his face was stoic, but in his eyes you can see an apologize look.

"It's okay, really. You didn't have to apologize. You're didn't know, of course, we just meet this day. Haha." She said while giggling.

"Uh, If I can knew, when exactly you grandpa found you?" Natsume asking.

"Hmm, it's okay. It's January 1st. Why'd you ask? Is there something that concerns you?"

"No, but thanks." Natsume said. Actually, that make sense a little, that he have the hope of founding 'The Lost Princess '. There are so many hints from her story. The way to proof it was bring her to his parents. He can't make sure that easily. But, don't call him Prince Natsume if he not clever. He comes up with one question that can help. Her Alice's. He knew the princess had three Alices. But, his mother said the two others might still not reveal yet. But, if he knew what exactly her Alice was, that's totally big proof. The Yukihira's family Alices was the one rarest Alices. Since the 'tragedy ' doesn't reveal again any people with those three Alices.

That means the one and only that had those rarest Alice is 'The Lost Princess' only.

Big proof isn't it.

More than that, the time when she found out in front of her grandpa door is when the tragedy happened. At his own thought, he smile proudly to himself. He then following his plan. First, ask about not necessary things.

"Now, let's not talk here. We will make some noises and wake them up. Any other place so we can talk?" Natsume said.

"Hm, sure. Let's talk in the living room, or you want to upstairs, in my room?" she offered him.

"No, let's just talk in your living room." He stated.

* * *

And after that they walk to the living room, and sat on a light blue sofa. There is some awkward silence between them, but Natsume decide to break the silence.

"So, how old are you?" he begin. It's really rare to have Hyuuga Natsume starting a conversation. Surprise. Of course he have to start it, he the one ask to talk here.

"Fifteen. Yours?" she answered casually.

"Oh, one year younger than me… I'm sixteen. Hmph." He said, smirking.

"So? What if you older than me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing in particular thought. But, I can't believe, there is a fifteen years old girl, wearing something's polka dots. That's childish." He said chuckle.

"Hey! That's up to me about what I'm wearing. Pervert Prince!" she said, her face is red.

"Haha, okay, okay. Now, up to the next question. What is your Alice?"Natsume asked. He can see she a little jumped by his question.

"Uh…. Can you ask the others except that?"

"Uh, sorry I can but don't want to.. Now answer me, or I use my Alice to make you answered my little question."

"But, I can't revealing my Alice to other people except Hotaru and my family."

"Oh, you make me do this." He said as he make a little fire ball from his finger.

"Fire Alice? Oh, 'kay. That's quite a problem here. Uh.. Stop that fire first." She said nervous.

"No. First, you tell me what your Alice is. After that I'll stop this fire." He answered darkly. God. He really is losing his nerve. He just really wants to know what her Alice was. He didn't want to show it to her thought. He just acts as if he was angry. Haha.

"Do I have a choice?" She asks innocently. But, actually she is innocent.

I will force you to say it with my Alice if you didn't spill it out. That your choice. You tell by yourself or, I'll force you?" he said darkly.

'Oh,no. I really wish Jii-chan is here. He can consider this thing. But, dream on Mikan. Jii-chan still in town, he will come back tomorrow. Ugh… I have to choose what then?'Mikan thought, sweat drop.

"So? You make me loose more patience, you know."

"Uhhhh….." she have no choice. She just closes her eyes tightly.

'Nullification attack activated.' She thought, controlling her Alice.

After that thought, the fire from Natsume Alice suddenly disappear. At first, he want to react surprised, but he know he right about this girl. Smirking, he speaks to her.

"Oh, this is your Alice? Look my fire disappear. Nullification Alice, isn't it?" he stated.

"Ha.. Uh.. Yes." She just replies that. She bowed down her head a little covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Well, that quiet surprising me thought. This Alice is rare one. But it seem, you really don't want anybody knew about you Alice, so I'll keep it a secret." He finally said. Leaning his back to the sofa and close his eyes.

"Ehhh? You'll keep it a secret? You're serious right. It had to be your biggest secret. Please.." She suddenly looks up to him with her… puppy eyes. Natsume sees this with his left eye.

"Ugh…. Stop that kind of look. I will keep it a secret. Don't worry. But why you keep it a secret anyway?" he ask as if, what she do is weird.

"Uh, that's because Jii-chan said I have to keep it a secret from strangers. I don't know the reason thought." She said. Her face puzzled.

"Hn. That's alright. Hey, can you tell Imai that I'm here. You're her best friend right? I still feel ill. I still not in mood riding that horse again. Maybe, now he in trauma." He requested.

"Yes, of course. Is that horse a he? But, yes he seems in trauma. I'm sure, he really surprised his master and friend suddenly falls down from his back." She said suddenly. Her words about the horse make Natsume eyes widened a bit.

"His master and friend?" he ask.

"Oh, you don't know how horses feel about us human?"

"No, I don't."

"You know, horses, animals, and those floras are have feelings. That's what I'm thinking. I think they do have feelings. Even if they cannot shows it perfectly. All we, humans need to do is know them better. Don't just think they are animals or plants, think them as friends. Especially, when you with animals. Now, how you get your horse? You the one who choose him or he choose you?"

"H- he choose me, my father bring me to farms. And in horses sector, he said to me to… be friends with them." Natsume stated. Now, he thinks about it. It's not him choose his horse, but his horse choose him. The horse was the one that first come to him.

"Now, it seems you just realize it now. Your horse, he is your friend. He considers you as his friend. He look so shocked when I trying to comfy him. But, he's a kind horse. Your horse is sweet. He want me to comfy him just in no time. Ha-ha. I guess he's a friendly horse." Mikan said, beamed. Natsume got shocked for the nth times. This girl sure full of surprise isn't it. His horse is friendly? That's totally unbelievable. His horse is always rude to other people. Except, him and…. Oh, my. The Yukihira's royals.

His father said, this horse that chooses him is a horse that always beside King Izumi. The way King Izumi threaten the animals at the farm, make horses choose King Izumi as their master. So, you could say, King Izumi can rode any horses that he want. But, he chooses Majestic, the wild horse to be his horse. Majestic too, was the first horse that seem interested with King Izumi personality. You know, cheerful and considering side.

This black horse is quite old, but strong and of course wild.

Now that's hints again. Maybe, Mikan is really are the Lost Princess. Her personality is similar to King Izumi. Cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and considering.

"Hey, you know, Majestic is not friendly except to me. He's quite old horse, but strong. He were rude to other people near him except me."

"Woah, is that true? He so friendly with me thought." Mikan said.

"No he's not. Except me and his past master, he is not friendly with other people especially with girls. I'm surprised you're friendly with him." Natsume stated.

"Hmm, I'm not just friendly with him, I'm friendly with other animals. I can feel them, so it's make me can talk to them. He didn't say anything else except 'Is he okay? My master?' He really considers you as his master. But it seem, before he had the same trauma. Is he ever loosing someone before?" Mikan ask as she put her index finger under her chin. She realize that Majestic, Natsume's horse seem really scared.

"Is that so? But, yes. He ever once loses someone important to him. His master, King Yukihira Izumi from Yukihira Kingdom. The late king of Alice Land. Fifteen years ago, the king, Majestic master, died in an explosion because of bombs that 'The Black Mask ' put inside their castle. When the explosion happen the King and Queen was holding their daughter birth celebration party. But, they got attacked.

The Queen is died when trying to protect their daughter, the princess, they don't know the truth but they suspect the princess is already die because, when the queen is die the black mask soldier is stabbing her with arrows, near a cliff. The soldiers thought that the princess fall down the cliff. But, all the former workers at Yukihira Kingdom, my parents, Imai's parents, and Nogi's believe that the princess is alive. She is somewhere in this Alice Land. And of course I believe that myself. That's why, I am trying to searching 'The Lost Princess'. My parents knew the truth.

The King, Majestic master, trying to save his peoples out from the explosion, while doing that, the King riding Majestic. The King, being kind himself, pushing Majestic to safest area, and didn't have change to run himself and died in the explosion. Days later, King Izumi counselor and the kingdom second general, came to my kingdom, he's bring with him all the peples that save from that accident. The peoples now being workers and peoples in Hyuuga Kingdom. My parents become the rulers of Alice Land because the Yukihira's trust them to rule over Alice.

Because his master in front of him, Majestic became like that towards me, he is so loyal but so easy to get trauma." Natsume explained. Wait, somewhat his answer was out of her question. Pesss.. Let it be. So the topics change.

"So that's why. I feel sorry for Majestic. He so sweet yet, he's fragile inside. I hope it never happen again to him. I'll be his friends can I? In whole my life, I had so minim friends. Because my Alice, Jii-chan trying to protect me. He said until the times come, he will set me free. I feel like in a contract, so I obeyed him. Being my foster father or you could say grandpa, for this entire fifteen years long, I should be grateful towards him.

All those years, my friend was my foster sibling, Andou Tsubasa-nii and Harada Misaki-nee, yeah they are so not related. They don't have any blood related, the same as me, left in front of jii-chan door, but at same time and they a bit different from me. They parent left they real name along with the surname. I'm not. My very first friend from outside this forest was Hotaru. I'm so grateful meet her, even if she's a meanie sometimes, she still my very first best friend. The second is those children's. And you, my second friends. First in guy friend list.

I guess, thank you for come in my life. Even if it was an accident, I was so grateful, finally I met someone again. Thank you, Natsume. Um, its okay isn't it if I become your friend? You the first boy I meet with same age as me, uh, older one year. But, quite not much difference I guess. Isn't it, Natsume?" Mikan said beamed sweetly towards Natsume. Natsume could feel blood rushing towards his cheek seeing her sweet smile. But he being Natsume, stay cool.

"Yeah, I guess its okay. I'm not the type had many friends. They scared with my Alice and because I'm the prince of Alice. So, I guess one more okay. But, if you don't like the other girls, being my fan girl. I don't like it. No, I hate that. Now you deal with that?" Natsume asked.

"Of course. That's a deal then. But, what's fan girl?" Mikan asked twilling her head to side, Natsume found it cute but, sweat drop because of her innocent side

"You don't have to know, fan girl is bunch of girls they always screaming my name, they said that they loved me but, them themself didn't know who I am really are. That totally pissed me off." Natsume answered.

"Oooo.. Now, it's late. You should rest. Hmm. Let's see." She said leaning closer to Natsume and feel his forehead with her own forehead. Natsume surprised at her. He so glad that Mikan is closing her eyes, if not… what could happen to him see those beautiful big hazel orbs of her.

"Ooooh, you seem still had a little fever. Your forehead is warm and your face aaa… flushed." She said smiling.

"O-okay.. G-good night. I-I'm sleeping in your room right? So where are you going to sleep?" He asked change the topic. 'Why am I shuttered?' He thought.

"I'm in here or with the kids. Don't worry. Just sleep well. Good Night, Natsume." She said.

"Good Night… Polka." He said a little teasing in his voice.

"Why'd you little. Night, nasty fox. I have some business in private." She said smirking at him.

After sure enough she leaf, he muttered to herself," A girl calling me nasty fox, pervert, and jerk. I like it. This girl is sure interesting. Now, I need to set a plan to bring her to my kingdom. I have to tell mom and dad I found the lost princess. But, just to make sure. Mom will know her."

After that, Natsume walk upstairs to Mikan room, he jumped to the bed and laying himself comfortably on her bed. Not have wait too long, Natsume already in deep slumber.

* * *

Every chapter is begin to longer, longer and longer... Hope you like it... See ya... :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaahooo Minna-chan... Aqua back again here with new chapter. I think this one longer than the others. Haha;D So, how your day? I've been busy with school activities and almost forget about my own story. Phew.. Glad I remember. Now, for all you're that read, review, follow, and favorite this story, I feel so grateful you know?! Even the review not too many but I feel happy with it.**

**P-p-please nee~_ read and review more. I'll make the story better. **

**Hiiyaa... so this I present to you chapter 6.**

**~I am so not own this, alright. If I do, that was just really amazing then~**

* * *

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times

Chapter 6: In love for the first sight.. Sweet.

Normal POV

That night, Mikan feels extremely happy because, she got new friend. How can she's not happy. Being Mikan, she feels so happy got new friend, a guy, and just at her age. Tsubasa-nii is too old for her.

After biding good night with Natsume, she walks to the kitchen, towards the back door that heading to the back yard.

She is checking about Majestic. After seeing Majestic form near a tree, in fine conditions, she's heading back inside again, walk towards her room to see Natsume. She open the door and looking at his sleeping form.

"You should smile more often, that makes you look more good, Natsume." She whispered to herself.

That's true, she thought Natsume is so handsome. No. He is totally WOW. 'Girls will run all over him' Mikan tought. But, it's already happening anyway. With his raven hair that always messy, well build body, husky and boyish voice, and the most favorite spot to her is his tantalizing beautiful crimson eyes. For the first time, she sees a boy with the most tantalizing crimson orbs ever.

"A prince, come in to my live." She's stated. She sounded like she was in her dream. Her dream. I repeat that.

Not too long ago, she was begin to dreamed about a prince. His face were blur. She can't see his face. At the first time she meet him, she never dreamed about him again, but, yesterday night, she dreamed about him again. But, again, his face were blur. But, the thing that she could remember he had a pair of crimson eyes. Just like Natsume.

"Is he was my dreamed prince? I don't know." she asks and answered to herself.

Sighing, she give up with her thoughts. "Now, I just sleep on the sofa there." She said to herself.

After that she change to her pj's, grab her pillow and blanket. Lying herself on the sofa and falling asleep. A deep sleep.

In The Morning…

**Chirp chirp**

"Ughh…" Mikan groaned but not waking up.

Hearing a groan, he escaping the same too. But, he waling up himself, sit up on the bed and rubbing his sleepy eyes. He got so good sleep last night. After rubbing his eyes, he stretching his body and looking around the room. At first, he didn't recognize the brunette lying on the couch there. After a while, he recognizes her and widened his eyes.

"What? I thought she's sleeping with the children. So she's sleeping on the couch here. Huh, I feel bad sleeping on her bed." He said.

Natsume got up and walking towards the brunette sleeping figure. Looking exactly at her petite face. When he looks at her his face flush a little. He never got this close to another girl except Aoi before. He didn't know that, this girl actually very cute and beautiful when asleep. But, he like when she's smile. It feel so warm, her smile is like the sun. Always warming peoples with its rays.

He figured that, now is morning already. Maybe around six. He opened the curtain and the window, letting morning fresh wind come through him.

He decided to wake up the brunette. Slowly patting her head, trying to waking up this heavy sleeper.

"Oy! Wake up, Polka. It's morning already." He said a little uneasy with her.

"Ummmm. Ngh.." she moaned, her hand closing her face. Hearing her moan, he got a little taken aback.

'She m-moaned? What did I do to her? Damn.' He thought. Then he sees her strawberry colored lips. 'They are so tempting and kissable. Ugh, damn hormones.' He thought shaking his head.

"Oy, really? Now, wake up. It's six in the morning. The kids are waiting for you." He lied, but in serious tone. Well, you know. Typical Natsume, loves to teasing people. Not everyone, but this girl in front of him now is too adorable to teasing for.

"5 more minutes..." she mumbled. Her mumbled make his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

Oh, crap! This girl really wants to be a crisp. Well, Natsume do say that he loved to teasing her. But, if she want more minutes to sleep, oh, she make annoy him.

Natsume didn't like to wasting time.

Today, no matter what, he has to be on Imai's Kingdom. If not, it surely his father will give him detention for being late. Again. Yeah, being Natsume he likes to ditch classes. Since twelve years old, he liked to ditch his private classes with his teacher.

He is a rebellious bad boy. But, actually he's doing it just to have fun. He himself doesn't really need those classes because, he already a genius. He is the most genius Hyuuga ever live. But his father is wiser a little than him.

Now back to main topic.

Natsume searching a way so this auburn haired maiden can woke up.

_**Thing!**_

There a light bulb appears on his head. He came out with an idea and, this idea of his will make her cuter. He's bent nearer her ear and smirking. Yes, his so famous smirks that make girls accept this certain girl fainted.

"Mikan," he whisper near her ear with a little seductively voice.

In her sleep Mikan got surprised. She now mentioned, this young lad Natsume never call her by her name. Since yesterday, he just calls her polka.

'Now why he calls me by my first name, and it's sound right but seductive?' she thought eyes still closed. She could feel her cheek were flushing right now.

"Now, wake up or…"

She really waits what he going to say.

"–or I'm going to kiss you, full on lips." He said seductively, near her ear. Mikan can feel her heart pounding really fast as Natsume warm breath touch her ear.

As slow as Mikan, she just now realizing what Natsume said to her, her cheek now in a shade of beet red. She jerked up from the couch to a sitting position.

According to Natsume, he is actually got surprised when she suddenly jerked up like that. But then his face back plastered with his so famous smirk.

"K-k-k-k- kiss? W-what d-does you m-mean? You already k-kissed me?!" Mikan said shuttered and blushing like mad.

"Yeah kiss and not yet, but maybe I will." He answered, smirking.

"Don't dare you, because that will be my very first kiss. I want being kissed by the one whom really for me. Mine only." That's what Mikan reply.

"Oh yeah? You really want yours only didn't you? Well we'll the same then. I too want what really mine, especially my girl." He said standing up.

Mikan rubbed her sleepy eyes and standing up too. Stretching her body, walk towards balcony of her room that led to the backyard.

"Your girl, huh? Jaa, I want my boy then." Mikan said stretching her body, enjoyed the freshness of the morning.

"For a girl, I really waiting for meeting a girl that doesn't squealing when see me. Now you are the first. Actually Imai the first, but I don't liked her. She's too expressionless for me." Natsume walk towards a stretching girl figure in front of him. When he was still behind her, the sun rays begin to shine brightly, right in front of auburn haired maiden.

The sun rays attack her slim body with its rays. Her legs that were exposed, well yeah, her pajama is revealing much of her body part. She was a short sleeve baby pink plain shirt, with hot pink short.

The sun shines brightly. Its warm light touching her exposed porcelain skins, which make her skin more beautiful. Her auburn locks now a little bit goldenness, more shining than ever. Her hazel orbs opened widely seeing her surroundings.

Seeing this sight, Natsume can't breathe for a second. This sight sure is breathtaking.

"Now, now. Sure it is, Hotaru is such a meanie and stoic girl. But inside, she's so warming. She's felt like sister rather than best friend. You wouldn't believe me right, you know. Hotaru said honestly she had a guy that she loved by heart and she loved to teasing too. Hotaru said, this guy she love is so easy to blushing when she teasing him. Last week she told me, she and the guy engaged to each other kingdom. She seems very happy with that news.

The guy she loved is hers and hers only. And she is the guys only. Such a true love that I wanted. But, if I keep living inside this forest, then, when do I found my prince? My true love?" she ask with a expressionless face but her eyes shining with hope inside it.

"Your question, I cannot answer them. Inside my heart, I always ask to myself the same questions as you do. But, not like you I have people surrounding me. They are the nobles that come nearing me because they want a relation with my kingdom but just for powers and you know money. I hate them. And because of that, I usually cold towards other peoples. But, I don't know why, when I'm near you, suddenly I become an open book. That's why…. Don't tell Imai everything I said to you. It does will become a secret for two of us. Understand, little girl?" Natsume said teasing her.

"Hey! What's that for? Hmmph. Call me Mikan first so I'll promise to you." Said Mikan.

"Ugh, come one, Polka. Just promise me. Or I will kiss you."

"Hey, call me Mikan first. M-I-K-A-N. Is doing that so hard?" Mikan said, getting annoyed with Natsume stubbornness. Really, why he have to bring that kiss thing?!

"Oh you really want to get kiss by me, huh? Promise me, and then I'll call you that." Natsume suggested. Walk nearing her. Bangs covered his face.

"W-why you get n-nearer me? W-what y-you gonna do? O-oy, Natsume. Natsume, you hear me right? Mou, Natsume." She whined, stepped back every time he gets near her.

**_Thump. Thump._**

Her heart beating faster, when she can't steped back anymore. She's already over the hedge of the balcony.

"-gulp- Uh, Natsume?" Mikan called her.

Natsume's POV

"-gulp- Uh, Natsume?" I heard her angelic voice keep calling me.

I either didn't understand why my body keeps me to walk nearer to her. Her personality, voice, looks, keep echoing in my mind. She's driving me crazy.

When I got a half meter away from her, her strawberry scent invite me to embrace her in my arms. Without warn, my right arm gently touching her brunette locks. I don't know why, but I like to do it.

Is this love at the first sight?

I just met her yesterday.

I look at her hazel orbs, and spilling what I just thought.

"Am I in love with you for the first time at the first sight?" I said.

That is super true. That was the most honest question that I spilling out. I don't know, every times near her since yesterday, I'm all out of my character. So out of my character.

I look at her surprised face, her eyes widened with gleam in it. I smiled a little at this. She is so cute.

"W-what? Love? Natsume, you're not teasing me right? Are you seriously say that? Answer me. Honest." She said in serious face, her eyes narrowed.

She is serious, really serious. I could feel it.

My heart won't stop beating. Fast.

"I'm not a liar prince here. And I could feel by heart that you serious and want to believe in me. I'm sure. Before I never feel love like this. This is the first time my heart beating so fast because this feelings called love and I'm near you. You're only. Would you believe in me and give change so I can show it to you?" I said hopefully to her. I really hope it. And I want to bring her to my kingdom.

"I'm begin to fully believe in you, Natsume. Just like you, since yesterday I always blushing near you. Being dense I am, I didn't realize that feelings called love. So I guess, I am in love with you, too. But, this is too sudden to me. Do you have a plan with this?" she said to me caressing my hand that touches her hair with her left hand. Oh, she's so honest.

Honestly, I got surprised by this.

Really, she loved me back.

But, wait, she's right, this is too sudden. We just met yesterday and we are already proposed that we in love each other.

What is our relationship got called?

"Yeah, you right, this is too sudden even for me. Well, we just in a relationship. I'm not sure you can imagine it like we were friends but, try to imagine we're like in those fairytales…" I said bluntly.

"Like one in the fairytales? Like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Rapunzel. Like those?" She asked, her warm hand still grabbing mine.

"Yes. Like whole of them"

"Now I remembered it clearly. Your voice is like him." Her eyes seem widened.

"Mikan, who is 'him'?" I asked, my eyebrow narrowed when she mentioned the word 'him'. How could she say 'him' but she never meet any guys except her foster family and the boys at orphan and me.

"He was the prince that I meet in my dream. But, his face blur. So I can't see him clearly. But, I remembered his voice. It's just like yours. So by any chance, I just wondering, are you my prince?" She asked with her eyes gleaming in hope.

"Dream?" now she said it. I meet her for the first time in my dream. We meet twice. The last time was the night before I'm here.

So, she's dreamed me too? Ah, this is so perfect. Are we got connected? If that's so, that's good.

"I had a dreamed too. I meet a certain auburn haired girl with hazel orbs. She's always wore a Sakura Pendant." I said with a calm face. She must figure it.

"When?!" she snapped suddenly. I was surprised.

"It was six months ago and yesterday night. So you?"

Her eyes widened. "Me too. So that's mean… you are my prince. Because he had red eyes like you." She say innocently putting her index finger under her cheek.

Is she not catching my answer? She's so dense. I rolled my eyes and said to her, "Of course, because I dreamed about you. And... I'm the only guy in Alice that had red eyes. You were standing on a hill with Sakura tree on top of the hills, right?"

" Aaaaa… Natsume were my prince! I can't believe this. Wait, what does the dream meant?" she asked titling her head to her side. I found it cute.

I just remain emotionless but my eyes softened. "That meant we are supposed to meet each other? It's fate. I love it." I said closing my eyes.

**Normal POV**

"Fate. Like in the fairytales. I'm so excited. My life got to be like this, I'm so happy to meet you. I love you, Natsume!"She said beamed and hugging him tightly.

Natsume got surprised to what she suddenly stated. He looking down at the girl that hugging him while beaming sweetly with eyes closed.

"I-I l-love you, too. Now, let's go to the kids. They're waiting for you." Natsume said looking away from her hiding his blushed face.

Mikan just look at him, sure she getting the meant of love, like those fairytales. She got in love for the first sight. Since she meets him in her dream, she's been in love in him. The same thing goes to Natsume.

They both didn't know about the dream things. But, they sure, with that nobody can separated their bond, their love.

"I'll cook in the kitchen and you wake up the kids. So with that we can goes for the next job this day. Gardening." She's smiled. I look at her with a confused face.

"Gardening what?"

"My secret garden. Geh, I spilled it." She snapped at what she's done.

"Secret garden? Whoa, that's what I waited for. We shall move faster now. I want to go somewhere peaceful."

"Okay."

Mikan then walked toward the kitchen that was downstairs. She just had smile painted all over her lovely face. She remembered when she finally fulfilling her dream.

She just keep walk towards the kitchen and muttering to herself.

"What should I make today? Hmmmm? Aha! How about pancake? For the match I called my honey lemon tea. Yup, that's good. Let's cook then~" she said happily. A little did she know, from the stairs, her beloved prince seeing her with warm small smile on his face.

After 30 minutes and so on?

"Guys! Breakfast is ready… Oh my, Natsume? What are Ryou doing on your shoulder?" she asked then walked towards them, the children and Natsume.

Natsume, trying to answer her question while balancing the little Ryou on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Mikan. Ryou is begging me to carry him on my shoulders so I'll do it. Now, Ryou, we have to eat our breakfast." He said softly towards Ryou.

Mikan got heard her name mentioned by Natsume couldn't help but smile sweetly towards him. Then she help Ryou bent down from Natsume shoulder, she couldn't help but tip-toeing because the truth is Natsume the way more tall than her. About half of her head.

"Uhn… why you so tall? Here Ryou, you have to eat your breakfast. Natsume you come?" she said while carrying Ryou in her arms.

Honestly, seeing this Natsume got a little jealous. But, how can the Hyuuga Natsume got jealous to a little boy? That's funny. But he really couldn't help it. Since propose that he loved her in the first sight, he always want to embrace her in his arms. Protect her because he knows, if Alice Land knows she is the lost princess, she might be in a very dangerous state.

So he just being grumpy and answered her question, "Hn, I'll coming Mikan,"

"Huh? Natsume, you okay? Suddenly being all grumpy like this. You're not got fever again didn't you?" she said put down Ryou to his seat in the eating table.

"No, I don't. I just je-" he said then stopped because he almost spilling his jealousy.

At first Mikan just blinked, she seem what Natsume want to say. Being so-called smart one, she smiles to him.

"You… jealous aren't you?" she said still smiling. Natsume seeing this smile blushed. But Mikan already notice it. Natsume just hide his blush and se other way.

"Ha, you're blushing, cute. But, Natsume don't be jealous to a little boy." She said ruffling his hair. Natsume couldn't help it. Seeing her near him just made him want to hug and kiss her. But he can't, yet. Just pantient.

He sighing and said, "Okay, I'm jealous. Even if he is just a little boy, I couldn't help it. But that's proof you that I'm really love you isn't it. Just can I hug you? Come one, just hug.." he said pleading to her.

"Hn, okay. After that eat, go to shower and we'll leave for a garden I have to take care." She said.

"Hn, thanks." Natsume said, then he pulled Mikan to his arms, Mikan got surprised a little but got relaxed in her strong yet gentle prince arms. She then buried her head to his chest and he himself buried his face to her brunette locks. He is scenting her.

"You smell like strawberries. I love them." He said then kissing top of her head." Thank you for the compliment, Your Highness." She said teasing him.

"Drop the 'Your Highness' part. That's annoy me. Why do people have to call me that when I had my own name. That's better when they called me Prince Natsume. Hhh." He said.

"Because you're a royals? Come one, it's not that bad isn't it. For the change I'll call you Natsume all the time. It's a deal."

"Okay." Natsume answered.

"Now do your job. Chop chop." She said.

'So suddenly her mood can swings.' Natsume thought at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

.

.

.

After all Mikan job done, Natsume already do his 'job' too.

.

.

"Fhuw, that's all, I'm done. Natsume take care of them, I'm going to bath." Mikan said to Natsume then left upstairs. Natsume just left with the children clinging to him. He seem used to it.

"Stop clinging to me, I can't walk. What if you guys fall down? You might get hurt you know?" Natsume asked them, a little annoying but try to soft, if not, these children will be upset of him.

"Nooooo, we like onii-chan…." The 4 to 6 year old kids chorused.

"Yeah, yeah.. Do what you like then.." he said hopeless.

Back to Mikan…

"Ahh, this is so refreshing. Because of those kids playing while they bathing I couldn't bath along with them. After this, we will go to my secret garden. No, I mean this forest secret garden. Now that's cool." She said then humming her lullaby.

After fifteen minutes, Mikan got up from the bath, her strawberry bath, and wrapping her petite body with towel. Her hair were in bun so when she bathing they don't get wet. She came out from her bathroom that in her room, her room filled with strawberry scent from her bathing. Body still wrapped in towel, she walked to her wardrobe searching for her clothes. She first wore her undergarments, her favorite the pink and white polka doted one. After that, her clothes.

She chose the sky blue summer dress, in the neckline it had white little ribbon, she choose the sleeveless one so when she in the garden she could feel comfy. The dress had a baby blue colored ribbon that neatly wrapping her slim waist. The dress is nicely wrapping her body, showing her curves.

Her hair, now that's she have to think. If it's summer and she want to go to a garden..,

"I'll just messy bun it and clip it with my orange blossom hair pin." She decided.

For makeup, being Mikan that's not too care about it, just putting a little brushes of lip-gloss. Now that's Mikan for you. Simple but beauty. When Mikan feel she's done, she tip-toeing outside her room and walk downstairs joining Natsume and the others. When she sees Natsume, exactly down the stairs along with the kids, she calling them.

"Natsume, I'm ready. Let's go to the secret garden." She called him. Natsume noticing he being called by an angelic voice of his angel looked up to where the voice was and see the brunette waving at him. Seeing this sight of Mikan, make his heart stop beating for a second. He could feel heat starting to rushed up his cheek.

"Uh, Natsume, are you sick again? You're all red you know?" she said her face looked worry. And then without Natsume noticing it, Mikan already in front of his face, their forehead touching. Yeah, you know. The way Mikan testing someone fever. Natsume got surprised although he doesn't reveal it fully on his face.

"Nah, I'm perfectly okay." He said holding Mikan shoulders.

"Are you sure? If you not then don't push yourself too hard, you may sick you know. When we on the garden I will send message for Hotaru." Mikan said smile worrying at him.

"Listen, Polka. I'm okay. Those fever was because of my Alice training with my father. After training I supposed to drink my medicine but I forgot. Just that. So don't worry too much. I'm a guy; I'm stronger than I look like." He explained to Mikan.

"Hey, okay I'm understand but why come out with that Polka nickname again? I thought you already calling me by first name." Mikan said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It's okay. That nickname was good. That makes you different from other girl, Polka." Natsume said a little tone of amusing on his voice.

Mikan just huffing and walk towards the exit door. "You come or not? We're going to the garden I have to take care. Also there was our little vacation." Mikan said to Natsume. The kids already outside. Natsume snapped from his own world and nodded to Mikan.

.

.

After Mikan and the others reach the garden.

"Wow.. this garden so cool. You take care of it by yourself? You're kidding me right?" Natsume asked disbelieve at the sight of beautiful garden that Mikan has taken care by herself.

"Yeah, this garden indeed very cool. I'm not kidding you, taking care this garden is very easy you know. This flowers of the garden is natural, I just arrange it a bit so it's look neat and more beautiful, Hotaru too adding the furniture like the garden chair and table, the garden gate, that was what Hotaru has added." She said while watering the flowers.

The garden is half all green and half all fully blossomed of flowers. The flowers are daisies, roses, lilies, camellia, and many more. The garden is so neat and refreshing. This will be Natsume favorite spot ever are.

"You're great then. I have no talents to gardening." Natsume said sighing.

"Hey don't be silly. Everyone can do this if they try. Come one Natsume, I'll show you how to do it properly." Mikan said taking Natsume hand and dragging him towards the flowers.

Natsume sweat dropped at this. He really can't do gardening. Last time when his mother trusts him to watering their daisies flowers, it's all end up died because he added too much water.

"Oh no. These flowers you've been taken care of will be destroyed because of me. No I won't do this." Natsume shrugged.

"No problem with me, I still can re-do it again. No worries, the more important you have to learn. Not just learn your prince duties, but the other work too. It will be boring if you do your same prince duties, right? So let me help you." Mikan said to him. Ntasume feels like this girl give him courage to do what he can't do. Its feels he wants to learn.

"Okay, I'll try. Please, lend me your help." Natsume begged, determined fully.

"I will, my prince."

After that, Mikan explained how to do it properly, how much amount of the water, and so on.

"Natsume, the way you hold the interval is this way. For the flowers just let it be, but for the grass, make the interval water way is a bit closed, so the water will be spreading sharp to the grass. The grass is easy, but for the flowers you have to be careful and focus. Don't doze off. If you do, the water amounts will be too much. It's okay if too much a bit, but if really too much the flowers will died. Plants too need well enough of sun rays. The sun rays will help plants doing its photosynthesis. Of course princes know the basic of how green plant make its food.

But if the sun rays is too much the flowers will died too because too dry. So we will some transparent fabric. The fabric has many little holes so the sun rays still can in right? We put it on the flowers. This method is too keeping the flowers away from the plant disease. This will make the flowers in good conditions. Do you understand?" Mikan explained.

"Yeah. Now, how do again after this? Are this all done?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, this is all done. See? You're taking the flowers in good way. About the water amount, you just have to use your heart to might it." She added to him again.

"Wow… I really made it… Thank you, Mikan. I'm so grateful to you." Natsume suddenly said and pulled Mikan to his arms. Mikan surprised but accepted his hug and hug him back. But Mikan pulled him and tell him," We have to report to Hotaru about you are here. The King and Queen will be worried if you not there this noon." And whistle to call a bird.

**Piiiiitttt **(whistle sound)

"Whoa, What are you doing? Why'd you whistle?" Natsume asks her. He really don't have an idea why she did it.

"Calling my friend to report your condition of course. What else?" she said teasingly.

"Your friend? Who your friend? Is there some messenger in this forest?" he asking again totally concern.

"Silly, of course not. You obviously knew there is no body except us in this forest especially human. For human there just me, my foster family, and the orphan kids, oh and you too. So there is no human messenger here, but a bird messenger. Now you get it right?" Mikan explained and giggling while showing Natsume a blue and green feathers bird on her fingers.

"You called a bird with whistle? Now I'm wondering what your Alice is what again. Isn't it Nullification? So why do you can call the animals? That was the work of Animal Pheromone Alice wielders you know?" Natsume asks narrowing his eyebrows in sight of concern.

"Eh? Animal Pheromone Alice? Never heard about that. I forgot to tell you, the kids in here from the orphan are have no Alice. They completely a peasant. That's too the reason why'd they'd throw away to this peaceful forest. Their parents still want them to live so they throw them here. This forest is the safest forest ever. And with my Jii-chan barrier Alice this forest is more safest forest ever." Mikan chirped while walking around the garden, seeing the kids that were near a pond.

"Your grandpa have the Barrier Alice? So what Alice do your foster siblings had? Oh, I'm sorry about the children's." Natsume walk nearer her.

"Tsubasa-nii had the Shadow Manipulator Alice and Misaki-nee had the Doppelganger Alice. No problem. They didn't hear a thing." She said smiling.

"Those Alice, I never heard them before. Well yeah because I'm not used to wandering around my kingdom. Because my father usually give me duties and trainings. Are those kiddos known about Alice?" Natsume suddenly ask in serious tone. He felt a little guilty asking this. He pities the kids. His life were way better than them. He has to be grateful he had a perfect family.

"They… still didn't know… yet. I feel guilty to tell them about this Alice powers. It's a yes that they are just 7 to 10 kids but, I scared if they know about this power and knew that they didn't had it, in future they became an Alice haters. I don't want that happened. They are way too innocent." Mikan answered him with a drop of tears on the corner of her eyes.

Natsume seeing this try to discourage her. "Hey, don't be like that, you have to be optimist. As far as I see you, you are a very optimist and positive girl I ever meet. Sure, soon they will know about Alices. But, if we way too late to explain them, they will become misunderstood to us the Alice users. And if we are too late, the Anti Alices peoples will targeting them as one of their people. That was way too dangerous. So be ready to tell them. In exchange, I'll teach them Martial Arts and many more defense. That will help them in the future." He suggested to Mikan and held both of her hand.

"You will do that? How? Me, myself didn't know about defense except to control my Alice a little, and that still lacking out some control. When I was 5 I try my Alice but I release too much power and making Jii-chan, Tsubasa-nii, and Misaki-nee can't use their Alice for a day. And I got a really high fever back then." She said rolled her eyes.

"No prob. I can teach you. But first, tell me when your foster family back from the town?" Natsume asked her.

"Come to think of it, I remember they said this afternoon they arrived, maybe around 3. Why do you ask?" Mikan answered him while putting her index finger under her chin.

"Nah, of course I want to tell them about us, and getting permission to bring you to my kingdom. I really need you. In this age, my sister and I are really rebellious, and my sister Aoi need a nanny to take care of her. And this can help you to know world outside more with me. I need you beside me, not just as my girl but too as my sister and me myself personal maid. So how do you think? About your family and the orphan kids, I'll handle it. So please, be my personal maid at the Alice castle in Hyuuga Kingdom." Natsume pleaded to Mikan.

"Uh-oh… Um, I'll be glad but, you have to get Jii-chan permission first. I'll be glad being you and your sister personal maid. But, actually, I had a request…" Mikan answeres him and crossing her arms in front of her chest while smile a little.

"And what could be this request was?" Natsume asking confused.

"Well, I do can work as maid. You know, I'm a home girl here. But, since meet you and heard your defense and Alice training, I really want to learn them too. I can't be a weak personal maid. I want to be stronger. That's my request. So pretty please with cherry on top you willing to teach me those. So, deal?" Mikan stated and pulling out her right hand for handshake, she beamed sweetly.

"Hmm, I'm quite strict but I'll be gentle since you are my love. You have to bear with my strictness. That's a deal." Natsume answered and accepting her handshake while smirking.

"Hey, you should smile more Natsume. That makes you better. Rather showing me your jerk smirk. That's quite annoying to see actually." MIkan suddenly said with innocent face.

Natsume eyebrow twitching, you know, annoyed with her 'jerk' word. "Oh, really princess? The fans girl always fainted rather than saying my smirk jerk when they see this. You sure a different girl, my princess." Natsume said while pulling Mikan to him embrace.

"Hey, what this for? The children will see this. And, I'm not your fan girls or what are that. I am Mikan. The one and only and of course I'm different, Natsume. Now release me or I'll scream." Mikan ordered.

"Hey, I'm the one who prince here. Don't you ordering me. Let me hug you, your smell so nice, I like it. Strawberry isn't it?"

"Yeah, thank you, Natsume. Now let's play with the kids. They're waiting for us at the pond." Mikan said and pulled out from Natsume embrace and grabbing his hand.

After that they were playing with the kids till 11 o'clock.

* * *

**So, how was that? It's longer than before right. If you do had some request, tell me. **

**I had an idea to make another story. What do you like?  
**

**The tomboy Mikan or Lady-like Mikan?**

**That's all Minna, review me nee~ -Aqua.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! I'm back again here… I almost lost my ideas at first. Because I was reading some of Gakuen Alice fanfiction so… yeah, I stayed reading all day. That reading time supposed to be my time to find some ideas. But, it's goes wrong… So here I am... Sure, I'm a little disappointed because the reviews were not that much... **

**Well, that doesn't make me down, its make think 'I have to make some impact' that's what I'm thinking. Thank you for you guys that review my story.**

**I will work hard so I can make this fic till the end of the story. Maybe, till they have kids? Ha-ha. Just thinking about it makes me laugh by myself. Crazy isn't it. Oh, forget to tell you this is AU. Sorry if you think this is a bit late.**

**So you all, here I present to you chapter 7. –Aqua**

**~ Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei~**

* * *

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times 

Chapter 7: Hotaru's investigation. Hotaru's engagement. Knowing the truth.

When Mikan, Natsume, and the kids still in the garden, at the Imai's Palace. 

**Clap (a book suddenly closed sound)**

"Hm, found it. Investigation's success." Said a young lady with amethyst eyes and raven hair while smirking and closing a book on her hand. She's leaning against the wall near a balcony that leading to the forest. Her eyes were shining with amuse in it.

"Why you look happy but look scary too? Are you found something interesting from that book you're holding? That's just historical book isn't it?" a voice suddenly appear behind her.

The girl that was facing outside of the castle facing the forest grounds, turning back to see a young lad were holding a rabbit in his arms. She just keeps her smirk and answers him,

"Oh, it's you, Bunny Boy. Yes, I have my very long investigation now finish. I had the clear answer for this one. Its need a very long time to finish it." The young lady or none other than Princess Imai Hotaru herself with little smirk plastered on her beautiful face answered the said lad that none other than her fiancé, Prince Nogi Ruka that was holding a rabbit in his arms wearing his simple prince clothes.

"Investigation? You haven't told me a single word that you were doing some investigations. What kind of investigation?" Ruka asked with frown in his charming face.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't told you a single word about this." Hotaru said and looking to outside again, to be exacts, the forest.

"Better tell me. I can help more so you can found more information's from my kingdom library. There are a lot of historical books there." Ruka said to his fiancée.

"Yes, I know exactly your kingdom library were full with historical information's. But, I have my duties here so I use my free time to investigating with my kingdom books and my instinct." She stated but not even looking at him for an inch. She looks happy but, something bothered her too.

"You finish that investigation yet you bothered with it." Ruka then stated while walk nearer to Hotaru.

Hotaru got a little stiffened with his stated but quickly relaxed after seeing a sight of a bird coming to her library balcony.

"Why she's here? Am not I saying her that I will tell her first? Baka." She mumbled while catching the bird on her finger.

"Hey, are you still with me-? Oh, what does Bird-san doing in here?" Ruka then asks towards the bird on Hotaru finger.

"This bird here is me and my best friend messenger. Talk to her." Hotaru demanded to Him.

"It's a female? Okay, Bird-san, what brings you here?" Ruka asked to the bird, he were using his Alice.

While the bird chirped Hotaru just look at it boringly. She was quiet annoyed.

With an annoyed tone she asked Ruka, "What does the bird says?"

"Hey, slow down, why you get annoyed? Uh, the bird says, 'your guest is here with me. Yesterday I found him collapsed with high fever, the fever now healed. He's playing with me and the kids at our 'secret garden'.' That was it says. Wait your guest today were Natsume right? Is this message referring about Natsume?! What the hell?! He'd never been collapsed before." Ruka stated frantically after realize who is this 'guest' guy referring to. Of course it's referring to Imai Kingdom newly guest, Hotaru cousin, Prince of Alice Land, Hyuuga Natsume, only.

"Bunny Boy, you sound like a gay. Every people have their own weakness. Hyuuga was not always being strong. It's just because his Alice Training I doubted. You know Hyuuga, he always forgot to drank his medicine after training." Hotaru stated to him with a bored face.

"I'm not gay. This was called worried. Natsume were my only best friend, of course I'd worried about him after hearing he was collapsed." Ruka answered her with frown on his charming face.

"Sure, sure. So why want to know my investigation?" Hotaru asked him, changing their topic. Her face was calm and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Oh, yes what about that? What are you've been investigate to? Is this important?" Ruka asked furiously.

Sighing, she looks outside again and walks till the edge of the balcony. Letting the soft breeze making her knee-length baby blue colored summer dress, swaying back and forth.

"It's related to my best friend and 'The Lost Princess'. It's quite important. Maybe, very important." She answered simply.

"Just explain it to me will you? I'm still didn't catch what do you want to say." Ruka said to her. He letting the rabbit in his arms to hopped down outside the library. The library was in the west wing of the palace, really in the corner, you could feel like it was the backyard, but no. This room just Hotaru personal library and the other room beside the library were her lab.

"My curiosities to investigating between those things were begun since I was eleven. I have a secret best friend. My very first best friend, she lived in the middle of this forest. I've met her when I was eight and that was accidently. We met near river in that forest because I was running away from my princess lesson. I feel so confused to find a way home but I get lost and ended in a riverbank. That was the place where I met her.

She looking at me with her big hazel eyes that reflecting an innocent. Then she ask me worriedly, 'Are you okay?' and lend me her hand to lift me up. I was stunned over her beauty. It's true that she looks childish with those pigtails, but it's just making her innocent beauty more revealing. Her auburn hair shining with the help of the sun rays. Her skin, I've never fell a skin like that before. Her skin feels like you're touching a fragile baby. Then her smile, after I was standing up in front of her, she smiling widely and introducing herself to me." Hotaru explained, both of her hands now grabbing the balcony hedge. She was looking at the sky, her amethyst eyes gleaming with help of the sun rays, but, one thing that make Ruka surprised was, the Imai Hotaru, smiling. Not just small smile, but a real genuine smile.

Sees this Ruka blushed, but he pull his courage to respond her explanations.

"Hotaru…. When you talking about this girl…. You opened the new side, no, the true side of you. So that's means, this girl were very important for you, right?" Ruka said and asks.

Hotaru just keep her smile, still looking at the sky, and answered his question. "Well, you can see this side of me once for a while, yes? Sure thing Ruka, Mikan was my treasure. She was my first best friend ever. She's the one who make me more open up like this. She make know what family does means to me, she was the one who make the relation of my parents and me stronger. And, she's the one who make me know what love means, and she's the one who make me realize my love for you. So we should thank her for making us in love each other or I'm will the one who keeping denied my own feelings." Hotaru answered with a soft chuckle escaping her mouth.

Ruka let out a smile plastered on his handsome face and says, "Yeah, I will said my grateful feelings to her because make **you** realize **your love** towards **me**." He was emphasizing some of his words with a little smirk on his lips.

Hotaru face back to stoic again and glaring at him. "Yes, that's true but not just **me** to **you**, but **ours.** Isn't it?" Hotaru added with a smirk, same like Ruka, emphasizing the words.

Ruka's smirk disappear, he looking at Hotaru dumbfounded while Hotaru remain smirking. Ruka then tried to change the topics and came out with a thought, "So, what's the relation with 'The Lost Princess'" Ruka then asked with a confused face.*cough* Fake.

Realizing that Ruka is changing the topics, Hotaru's face became frown but then came back again with her usual face, expressionless.

"No fair, Bunny Boy. Huh, whatever. The relation is….. Mikan is the Lost Princess." She answered him while looking at him with bored expression.

Ruka's brain seems to be slow now isn't it…? His face then begins to dumbfounded and turning white.

"S-she i-is the L-Lost P-p-p-princess?!" He shouted. Yes, shouted.

A vein popped against Hotaru's forehead, her patient now disappear and her fits that was holding her Baka Gun, pointed to Ruka's forehead and….

**Baka Baka Baka**

The Baka bullets shoot right at his forehead and Ruka get flung away and fall to the floor.

He's whined and sit down, while rubbing his forehead he asked to her, "Hey! What's that for?! It's hurt you know! Ouch."

"That's because you're shouting, it's make you like _that _baka. And shuttering…. Puih, that's not like you to me…" Hotaru said while polishing her Baka Gun with her handkerchief.

Ruka eyes narrowed after heard the word _that. _Who's _that_ she referring to?

"Who's _that _you referring to?" Ruka ask out loud.

"Mikan."

"So explain what's you found about her being The Lost Princess." Ruka said.

"Later. We have to go to meet Hyuuga first." Hotaru answered.

Ruka just obeyed and followed her.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

With Mikan, Natsume and the kids… Still Normal POV…. 

Mikan, Natsume and the kids then walking back towards the orphanage. Mikan says, maybe her grandpa will arrived very soon.

"I think grandpa and the others are already there. Jii-chan was so unpredictable. Even if he says 'come back at 3 pm' you can't just believe him like that. Believe me, Jii-chan will arrived earlier than what he says to you. He says that's a surprise. Right kids?" Mikan says while giggling.

'Aa, the sound of bell's ringing. So beautiful.' Natsume thought. It's the first time he think about girl in this way. Well, his mother usually giggling towards Natsume cold behavior, but her sound was quite crappy. The fact that his mother often do bullies to him, such as dressing him in a frilly dress, that's when Aoi haven't born yet, his mother really want a daughter that time, so she dressing Natsume in a dress when he was still 5. Ha-ha. Can you imagine?

So, you can says Natsume childhood was kind of crap because of his mother childish behavior. Dressing up Natsume like he **was **her doll.

Remembering this, his face become a frown. Mikan noticed the sudden change of his expression and asked, "Natsume, you okay? Is anything wrong?"

Natsume then snapped from his thought and facing Mikan, sweat dropped.

"N-nothing wrong. I just remembered something about my mother." He answered, trying to sound like his usual self. Glad that's work.

"Oh, that's come to mind. Tell me more things about you. Your childhood, your family, your routines, everything." Mikan says with smile.

'I can't stand with that smile of hers now. And my childhood, oh crap.' He thought.

"Later. At the orphanage. We will arrive soon, right?" he then try to change the topics.

Mika just blinked and smile, again.

"Of course."

After that, they all walking and walking. The kids busy with their jokes, while Mikan and Natsume keep quiet. Mikan seeing Natsume face with the corner of her eyes, she was thinking about holding hands with him. But then blushed with her own thought.

Natsume noticing that Mikan face was red. 'Is she got a fever or something? Her face's all red.'

"Hey, Polka. Are you sick? Your face's red, you know." Natsume said while narrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh-uh… N-no. I'm not sick…. I-I just t-thinking about….."

"Thinking about what?" Natsume then snapped her. Mikan jumped a little and looking up at Natsume.

"U-uh…. About… If we can… h-holding h-h-hands. I-if that's o-okay with y-you."she said shuttering looking away from Natsume.

Hearing this Natsume get a little surprised, but after sees Mikan blushing face, he just smile and…

"Why not?" he said and holding Mikan left hand.

"E-eh? Natsume, you sure?" she asked, her eyes widened , a faint blush still on her cheek.

"Hn."

"Yatta…. Arigato Natsume." Mikan said and smile widely while tightening her grip in Natsume hands firmly. Natsume just smile and entwining their hands.

The kids noticing the two of them and smile widely…

"Waaaaa….. Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee holding hands…. Sweeetttt….." the chorused.

Natsume and Mikan blushed but keeping holding hands. They just keep like that till they were arriving at the orphanage.

"Horses?" Natsume mumbled when sees four horses in the front yard near a tree.

Mikan then seeing the way Natsume eyes were sees and figuring the four horses. She just smile a little and look up at him.

"There, my instinct was right. Jii-chan and the other has already arrived." She said and smiling. Natsume nodded in understand. Then Mikan told the kids to be ready greeting their Jii-chan, Tsubasa-nii, and Misaki-nee.

"Be ready kids…." Mikan whispered to the kids and counted with her fingers.

"One, two, and three…. WE'RE HOME…." They said in unisons. Excluding Natsume, of course.

When the door opened, there standing three figures. Their face look a little surprised, especially Jii-chan.

"Welcome back, minna!" Mikan said with cute smile.

"Mikan! You make us got heart attack with that scream." Tsubasa said with his boyish smile and hugging his little sister.

Sees this, Natsume went grumpy and relies some dark aura and shoot death glares to him(Tsubasa).

***Slap* **

Natsume slapped Tsubasa hands away from Mikan and says, "Stop, it. You guys was hugging **so** long. Can you see there're a lot of kids looking at you?" Natsume stated emphasize the word 'so' while grabbing Mikan's shoulders and shoot Tsubasa his super death glare.

Tsubasa and the others blinked. Well, not the kids. The kids just looking at them in confused faces. There is a short pause between them but Tsubasa spoke first while Misaki trying to observed this stranger.

"Uhm- Who are you?" Tsubasa asks with innocent tone.

Natsume eyes twitched in annoyance. Mikan realize this and patted his head gently. "There, there. Don't get easily annoyed. Tsubasa-nii is really sound like an idiot. Misaki-nee, Jii-chan, are you finishing observed this stranger?" Mikan said with a small smirk, still patted Natsume head gently. Eventually in Natsume side, this is feels comfortable. He didn't show it. It would make his reputation as a cold prince wasted.

"Aaaaaaaa…. Tsubasa you moron! Bow now. You are facing The Crown Prince of Alice Land." Misaki suddenly squeak and immediately bowing ninety degrees towards Natsume. Tsubasa gaped in fear and became a….. rock. His body turning into white.

Jii-chan laughing nervously looking at his child behavior, bowing his head a little towards Natsume and take out his right hand, offering Natsume to handshake. Natsume quietly taking Jii-chan right hand with his own and shook it. Mikan just smiling seeing Natsume and her Jii-chan shaking hands and immediately spoke, "Jii-chan, he is Natsume, Prince of Alice Land, he was sick yesterday and I found him at our front yard nearly collapsed because of his fever. I took care of him, and so he was staying with us for a while until Hotaru's came here. I already sending Hotaru a message so she's known." Mikan explained.

Jii-chan nodded and spoke, "Well, good job of taking care of him, Mikan. Now, Your Highness, I'm sorry for Tsubasa's behavior, but I would like to ask, why you holding my granddaughter like _that_?" Jii-chan says, his eyebrows a little twitching.

"No need to be formal, gramps. It's simple. We're fated to meet each other; we already meet from dreams and now in reality. You should know _the thing_, gramps. We're lovers since born. You know that. And somehow, as I'm arrived here it's time you tell her the truth about her." Natsume answered simply.

"What does you planning to do after that?"

"You're already know."

"Fine. But first, Tsubasa back to reality and bow to His Highness, Misaki straighten your body. We'll set the kids to their nap, after that we talk. Mikan?" Jii-chan demanded to Tsubasa and Misaki, and called Mikan.

Mikan seem snapped and looking at them in confused. "What are you guys talking about? I didn't catch it."

"Later, Polka. We're set the kids first."

"Hmph." Mikan said and crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

***Slam***

"Where's Mikan and Hyuuga?" suddenly a voice asks.

Mikan knew who is this and rushed to the front door. When sees the person, she smiles widely and about to hug her, but a certain figure make her didn't do it. A guy with clear and neat blonde hair and sky blue eyes standing behind Hotaru. When he sees Mikan looking at him he smiled. Mikan just blinked.

"Hotaru. Who's that?" Mikan asked like a toddler.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and look at Mikan boringly, "Someone that Hyuuga know. Now. I've seen you, where's Hyuuga? He need to feel my Baka Gun because made this guy sound like gay." She threatened.

"Hyuuga? Oooh, Natsume you mean? He's inside. Come in. That guy too." Mikan says offered them.

"Hn." 'Just like Natsume, no wonder their cousins.' Mikan thought.

"Mikan…. Who's the people there?" From inside Jii-chan asked. Mikan responded to this.

"Hotaru and a blonde guy." She answered.

Natsume heared Mikan says 'a blonde guy.' His eyes widened a bit. 'Is that Ruka?' then he rushed to the front door, this making Jii-chan a bit surprised.

Hotaru and 'the blonde guy' hear footsteps get nearer them and so on Mikan. Then they saw a raven haired lad rushed towards them.

After figuring the lad who running towards them, Hotaru pointed her Baka Gun to Natsume and shoot him, on forehead. If something bad happened to Natsume handsome face, it will cause Hotaru some bankrupt. You know, Hotaru was often to shoot Natsume photos and sale it.

**Baka Baka Baka**

Mikan and the blond haired boy looking with widened eyes when they sees Natsume get shooted with Hotaru's Baka Gun and flew backward.

"You deserved it. You make this guy sound like gay because worried about you." Hotaru said coldly.

"Imai! That's hurt. Ruka!" Then he shouted a name that sound foreign to Mikan.

So she asked out innocently, "Who's Ruka?"

"This guy, Nogi Ruka, the Nogi's crown prince, he's my….. fiancé…" Hotaru answered with a tint of blush on her cheek.

"This guy? Oh, you are the guy that Hotaru always tell me about. So this guy that you loved so much, Hotaru?" Mikan smiles widely and asks Hotaru with 'that' question. Hotaru and Ruka are admit that they are in love each other, but no one know except the two of them and…. Mikan. Now, all the people who heard this will know isn't it?

"Mikan!" Hotaru snapped to Ruka's surprise. He didn't think Hotaru had this side of her. The side that easily blushed and shouted at her friends.

All he know were stoic and expressionless Hotaru. Today was a very good day. He get to known many side of Hotaru that he didn't know just because these one person.

Ruka then smiled and looking at Mikan. With at her side was Natsume, still whined in pain and rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, I am, Miss Sakura. It's nice to meet you. Today, Hotaru has told me a lot of things about you. Thank you for being her best friend. I should be more grateful to you for what had you done to change Hotaru. Thank you." Ruka said bowing his head and then looking at Natsume.

"Ehe, Natsume, sorry for Hotaru's behavior. She just mad, I think. Oh, annoyed because she sound that I sound like gay because of worried about you. The bird that Sakura-san send says that you were fainted. So, you okay, bud?" Ruka ask, trying to not sound gay or else he will the one who get shoot with that Baka Gun.

"Hn. I was nearly fainted. Not fully. This little girl help me." Natsume answered simply.

"So… what's you relations with that blackmail queen?" Natsume continued. Mikan remained there looking at them.

"She's my…. Fiancée. Hotaru already told you. Are you deaf? She said it out loud you know. Or, is that the effect of the shoots?!" Ruka asked wide eye.

"Oh… Wait, WHAT?! That Blackmail Queen is your fiancée? Geh, Mikan why did you keep soundly? Did you hear that bad news for me?" Natsume shouted and turning to Mikan.

Hotaru was been watching the two of them intensely. She figured that the two of them calling each other by first name.

"Shut up, Flame Caster. Now, I want to asks the two of you. This is unusual for people especially Hyuuga to called people by first name but yet they didn't know each other well. If it was Mikan we are talking about, I'm fine with it. Mikan is the friendly type. But, Hyuuga? He always rude to girls. Now, have some explanation?" Hotaru ask with dark aura surrounded her.

"Hotaru, easy first. We talk later. Jii-chan is waiting in living room. Tsubasa-nii and Misaki-nee too." Mikan said trying to calm Hotaru.

"Hmph. Fine!" Hotaru grunted.

"Natsume, come." Mikan said again and held Natsume hand. Leading him to living room.

The four of them walk towards the living room and there they saw Jii-chan just finished taking the kids onto their naps. Tsubasa and Misaki just sitting on the couch, talking about something that doesn't necessary.

"Mikan, oh and the others too. Let's go sit there." Jii-chan pointed at the couch where Tsubasa and Misaki has sited.

The four young lads and ladies just obeyed and sit there. Tsubasa and Misaki standing up and offered the four to sit while they on other chair near them. Jii-chan followed too. Jii-chan sits exactly in front of the young teenagers, while Tsubasa and Misaki behind them.

Natsume seat on the edge while Mikan on his left. Hotaru beside Mikan, and lastly Ruka beside Hotaru.

"So, I want explanations. Care to? First Mikan and His Highness." Jii-chan said opened their conversations.

"Well-"

"I told you, gramps. Don't call me that formal. I'm just prince." Natsume cut Mikan off grumpily.

"Oh, yes. Natsume, _child._ You do care to explain, do you?" Jii-chans said calmly. But his smile kinda creepy

"Let this little girl explain. I will added some."

"No fair. Oh, yeah… and so Jii-chan. About that, it was like this….(she explained the whole things except when she crying after she's singing and the confession part.)

"Oh, Polan and me are-" Natsume mean to say _that_ but get cut off by Mikan.

"Shhh. Let alone about that for later." Mikan whispered.

"Why? It's fine isn't it. After all, we're already meet before. Just tell them already."

"But-"

"Ahem. Explain." Jii-chan interrupted the two of them with fake cough and demanded seriously.

"Uh, Jii-chan. It's…."

"We're engaged." Natsume answered simply.

"Hey! It's not that simple!" Mikan complained.

"Mikan, it's okay. I already know this is going to happen." Jii=chan said.

"Jii-chan, what are you talking about?" Misaki asked out of blue.

"Yeah, she's right."

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa and Hoatru asked at the same time.

Then they looked each other in confuse, but then forgetting about that and focused to Jii-chan.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry because I'm keeping this from you Mikan. But…. You are aren't a normal girl." Jii-chan began.

"W-what do you mean? I'm not a normal girl? Is that's because I had this rare Alice?" Mikan asks, suddenly she feels nervous and something unexpected going to be happened to her.

She then peeking at Hotaru, Hotaru seem so calm and knowing about what's Jii-chan going to says. She couldn't take it so she asks, "Hotaru, you know about this? Jii-chan already told you first?"

Hotaru staring at her and sighing, "Yes, I do know. But, it wasn't Jii-chan who told me. I've known it by myself. Just hear what Jii-chan going to tell you and please bear with it. It's for your own kind to know this." She said with serious tone.

Mikan gulped and nodded, she then faced Jii-chan.

Jii-chan sighing again, he seem avoiding eyes contact with Mikan, because when Mikan face-to-face with him and gazing at his eyes, Jii-chan immediately looking down.

"Jii-chan? Go on and told me. Hotaru said it's for my own good right?" Mikan smiled a little. She was trying to lighten the serious tense around them.

Tsubasa and Misaki was confused to about what their talking about. They sure, these three royals know about it already.

"I've told you right, fifteen years ago, I adopting the baby girl that suddenly shows in front of my door, and the baby was you. But, the truth was, I'm adopted an important person in the whole Alice Land. You are different. I mean that not just because your rare Alice, but the whole thing about you. You are the most important person for Alice Land, because of what happened fifteen years ago, you had no parents and I make you inside of this cage. Buts, this is for your own safest.

Please listen and bear with this just exactly like what Hotaru's said,….." Jii-chan paused and standing up. Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka too. Tsubasa and Misaki got signaled from Jii-chan to stand up too while Mikan remained sit down there. They all stand in front of Mikan and….

"You are Yukihira Mikan, the only, the last Yukihira that alive, the only daughter of King Yukihira Izumi and Yukihira Yuka. Rulers of Alice Land. And you are, our dear princess. Give respect for the Princess." Jii-chan said and kneeled in front of Mikan.

Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka kneeled too after Jii-chan. Tsubasa and Misaki gasp in surprised first before right after that kneeling down and bowing their head.

Mikan sees them wide eyes. Her face gets paled in shock.

"I-I'm the Princess of Alice?!" she shouted.

'Oh God.' She thought. 'I'm not dreamed aren't I?!'

TBC…. C:

Oh…. I am an evil author… Mwahahahah….. I'm thinking about some torture for Natsume's pride and I'm already doing it. Natsume kneeled. The Natsume, kneeled for someone like Mikan. Oh, yeah. This is rare. Oh, yes, guys I'm so sorry for my absent… These is about two weeks isn't it? Oh, I'm sorryyyyyy…. I'm busy with homeworks and study. In my school, we're near mid-term exam. So ganbatte for me… So, I've been thinking to making new story. I'll make Mikan both tomboy and girly… So what do you think? Anyway, wait for the next chappy~

-AquaTerrarium.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, everyone! It's nice to be back again. Here I am with new chapter. Now, maybe this one is slow but, I'm trying to make it fast okay. Sigh, I've been busy lately because of school. Maybe, I'll post this a bit late. Maybe more than one week. I will work hard so I could post the new chapter of my stories like the time it's supposed to be posted, nee~ Done talking, let's get to the story then…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the character inside of it. But I do own my OC.**

* * *

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times 

Chapter 8: Alices Activated. "My journeys get begin from now on!"

Narrator's POV

Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka kneeled too after Jii-chan. Tsubasa and Misaki gasp in surprised first before right after that kneeling down and bowing their head.

Mikan sees them wide eyes. Her face gets paled in shock.

"I-I'm the Princess of Alice?!" she shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-a-a?! No no no no no no. Please, don't kneel for me when you haven't explained anything to me yet. Please, stand up and explain some- no, everything to me." Mikan said pleaded, her face still palled because of shock.

The rest of them obeyed and stand straight. They glanced at each other and Jii-chan sighing.

"Don't make me the one who explain, Gramps. I'm just found a spare info about her." Natsume tell to Jii-chan.

"Me too, Jii-chan." Hotaru said.

"We know nothing about it." Ruka, Tsubasa, and Misaki stated in unisons.

Jii-chan looked at them and then sighing, preparing himself to explain.

"You are the Princess of Alice Land. Only daughter of Yukihira Izumi and Yukihira Yuka. Fifteen years ago, when you were just about 5 month, The Black Mask people, now get called Anti-Alice Organization, attacking your Kingdom. There are many people who died because of that attack. Your parents count too. It was happened when they were celebrating your birth. It's a ball. But, before the main event of the party occurred, the AAO already attacking. Your father died in the explosion because he was helping some people who still trapped in the burning castle. Your mother died because she was protecting you, someone said she was get shoot by an archer from the AAO.

Actually, I known not much about the King and Queen, all I know they are a good ruler. His Majesty parents, King Ioran and Queen Kaoru know them better than me. That's why you need to go to the main castle. The place where Natsume-ouji lived." Jii-chan explained.

"…." Mikan just keep quiet. She didn't know what she could say. She still couldn't believe that she is the Alice Land Princess.

"Jii-chan, I have important information. It's about Mikan _other_ Alices." Hotaru suddenly stated.

"What's about it?"

"Her other Alice, her mother Alices, is near the time to be awakened. I don't know exactly when, but it's nearer. So, she's need Alice Training. Her metabolism is fine, so the training is safe for her health. But, it doesn't mean she cannot get the training effect. So she's need the training from Hyuuga's Alice control teacher, Lord Rei Serio or you could say Lord Persona. He was Mikan's father student.

He was safe from the explosion because of Mikan father saving him from the explosion. So Hyuuga, after me and Ruka engagement party, you will take Mikan to your Kingdom. Are you clear, everybody?"

They nodded except Natsume. "Of course I will bring her with me. I'm already promised to bring her outside of this forest. And, Mikan are you sure you accepted the fact that you **are** the Princess of Alice?" Natsume asked.

"Actually, no. But, you guys already explained so…. I'll accept the fact although I'm still shocked. Oh, hey, I'm going to Natsume's kingdom to himself and his sister personal maid at first, so now, things change, what's the reason I'll go there?"

"Being his maid is your disguise, if anyone in the kingdom knows that you are the lost princess, you will be faced danger. Your true reason to go to Hyuuga Kingdom was to fulfill your duty as The Princess of Alice." Hotaru answered.

"Oh-"

"OH!" suddenly, Tsubasa shouted.

"What's wrong with you, baka kage?! If you understand now, don't scream like that. I'm sorry for this shadow guy stupidity, Your Highnesses." Misaki said politely.

"It's okay, Misaki-nee-san." Hotaru said.

"Hn." Natsume too answered simply. "Shadow freak." Then smirking.

"O-oh. Yes, it's okay." Ruka answered nervously.

"So, you guys will coming right, to our engagement party, and Mikan too. It will be her first ball." Hotaru said, Ruka then nodded.

"When?" Jii-chan asked.

"Tomorrow night at 6." Ruka replied.

Mikan blinked twice, where's that make her cute, 'She's cute' Everybody in the room thought.

"Ball? Like in the fairytales? Yayy! Natsume, I'm going to ball. Yeah!" Mikan squealed while jumping up and down in excitement.

All of them looking at the usual Mikan with smile on their face. Then, Natsume spoke, "Yeah, Polka. Your first ball ever. So that's mean, I got my present?"

Mikan looking at him expressionlessly but in her eyes she seem to thinking about what Natsume's saying.

"No. You still could wait about that." She answered in a nonchalant voice.

Natsume grunted hearing this while the rest just stare at them in confused.

"May I know what's present you want from _my _best friend?" Hotaru ask darkly.

Gulped, Natsume just answered, "Nothing. Polka, come with me to Imai's castle. It's time to bring you outside of this forest." And he changes the topic.

"Outside?! Yeah, I'll go to Hotaru's castle, yeah. Natsume come too right? Then show me around. Hotaru too. And that Ruka-pyon too!" Mikan said happily.

"Ruka….pyon?" Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka said in unison.

"Umh, Ruka-pyon. Just now you were holding a bunny. When it's hopped, its sounded like '-pyon'. That's good. Where's the bunny-chan? I want to see her." Mikan said like a toddler child.

"Oh, well. It's okay I guess. Oh, hey. How do you know about the Rabbit is a she?" Ruka asked.

"I do understand her. Just now she said it. Look, she's grunted because you're seemed to avoiding her." Mikan eaxplained while pointing at the rabbit in Ruka arms.

"W-what? How could she-?" Ruka said in surprised.

"Oh, she said, she actually hates Hotaru because Hotaru was Ruka-pyon fiancée, but because of Ruka-pyon loves you, she's forgive you." Mikan said while looking at Hotaru with smile on her face.

Hearing about the rabbit said to her, Hotaru face fall and then she glared at the rabbit.

"Forgive me for what, little bunny? I didn't ask for forgiveness to you. What a rabbit, aren't you? Says that I'm stealing Ruka from you? Ha, it's not my fault if he's truly in love with me." Hotaru said to the rabbit in Ruka's arms with dark aura around her.

Ruka gulped at this kind of aura. It's seem like between the rabbit and Hotaru were had a glare war.

"Hotaru, she said….. You are seemed to steal Ruka from us. Us? Oh, and you are should ask for forgiveness. Wait, Bunny-chan, it is really doesn't Hotaru's fault if the two of them is in love. You're cannot want for Hotaru to beg you forgiveness. It's isn't her fault. So, the two of you have to be friendly, nee? Or Ruka-pyon wouldn't be happy." MIkan stated, more like talking to the rabbit.

All of them stared at Mikan with amazed face.

"I said it will get nearer time to be awaken but I didn't expect, it will be awakened this fast. Since when?" Hotaru said, breaking their silence.

"I really am didn't know. Mikan can understand the animals and plants feeling. But, she cannot speak to them. Neither had a conversation." Jii-chan continued.

"Mikan is awesome." Misaki and Tsubasa chorused with wide eyes.

"I will research for this. So, Hyuuga come along with us or, with Mikan tomorrow?" said Hotaru to Natsume.

"I'll go tomorrow morning with Polka." He answered quickly.

"Okay then, but really early you know. Mother and Father are already waiting for you. Mikan, pack your things starting from now. You'll come with me so I'll be easy when I'm research about your new Alices."

"What's new Alice? Am I already had it?" Mikan asked innocently.

All of them fall in anime style when they heard this. Really, how could this girl be so dense?

"You're already had it Mikan, Are you're not feeling it yet. Just now, you are stealing His Highness Ruka Alice." Jii-chan said.

"Yeah, Mikan. When you suddenly can talk to the rabbit, you are already using Prince Ruka Alice. You didn't recognize it?" Misaki said.

"No. Mou, just get over with it. I will obey everything that you guys said about my role as Princess. Just, you guys don't kneel at me like that. It's make me uneasy you know." Mikan stated in low tone. She's feels like if everybody keep kneeled at her, she feels so unfair. She's just a human. The Princess name was her role.

"Mikan it was what we supposed to do. Get used to it. Since nobody still known your identity as princess, there's no one going to kneeled at you again." Hotaru explained.

Mikan nodded with a small pout on her lips. Her eyes narrowed. She still didn't like the fact that people will be bowing or kneeled to her.

.

.

.

.

After that, they just had a normal conversation, like about Mikan and Natsume relationship, Ruka and Hotaru's, and many more. Till the kids awake, four of them Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka played with them for a while.

When the time get late, Hotaru and Ruka going back to Hotaru's castle. Mikan, Natsume and the rest of them having dinner that Grandpa had made for them. They happily eating together like nothing happened at all.

Mika obeyed Hotaru's order to pack her things. Natsume helped her. When they were about to go to Mikan room for packing and sleeps, Grandpa handed Mikan a book about her parents and kingdom.

"Mikan you need this books." Jii-chan said.

"Thank you, Jii-chan. Good night, sleep well." Mikan said while hugging her grandpa.

"Of course, good night too, and sleep well. Prince Natsume I'll handed Mikan to your hands." Jii-chan bid.

"Yeah, let's go, Polka."

"H-hai…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the two of them reaching Mikan's room, they're immediately get packing for Mikan's things. Mikan was actually need just a little amount of things to go to Hotaru's castle, but these all things was for Mikan going to Natsume's kingdom.

Natsume was planned to immediately bring Mikan to the Hyuuga kingdom. So, all rights about her such as about her as the princess and Alice were all safe if she's immediately get going to Hyuuga's kingdom.

"Hey, I'm done here. You?" Natsume stated.

"Done. Hey, it's still early and I have something I need to take from our other place. Let's get outside. I don't want go to bed now." Mikan said.

"Where's your other place? Is there far?"

"No. Let's go. We will get out from balcony. Since if we get out from front door, Jii-chan wil fervent us to do so." Mikan said again now with an amused tone.

"Whoa, it feels like ditching my duties back then in the castle. What are we waiting for?"

Then, Mikan opened the balcony door and ready to jump. But, suddenly Natsume grabbing her hands and asked "Are you serious jump down with no saver at all? We're on the second floor of orphanage you know?"

"Are you kidding me? These are not that high. I was often jumping down from here if I'm too lazy to use the staircase. Look and learn that I'm different." Mikan announced. So, she climbed the balcony hedge and jump. Natsume stared at Mikan where was landed safely with a soft thud on the grassy ground with expressionless face but in his eyes he was amazed at her. He never sees a girl that could jump from a balcony of a second floor room that was high enough to make you get injured if you're not professional enough.

He then smirking and jump down too. Just like Mikan, he was landed safely with soft thud.

"You are really not an ordinary girl. I've never had such an interest on girl like this before, princess." He complimented with a smirk.

Mikan too smirking a little and then taking his left hand with her own.

"Come on. After I'm taking my things, I'll show you my other secret spot at this forest." Mikan said winked at him.

Natsume just smiled at following her from behind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And this is our other place. I spent my childhood here along with Hotaru. Wait here or follow me? I'm going to upstairs you know." Mikan says.

"I'll be here, exploring. Maybe I'll found some interesting stuff. Since you've spent your childhood here." Natsume said.

"Okay, enjoy your time then. I'll be back in minutes." Mikan replied and jogged to upstairs.

Their other house was not that big. At the first place, it was just had one floor. But, Mikan said she really want a room that looks like the Rapunzel tower and had staircase. She just love everything that's look like what's in the fairytales.

So the upstairs floor is just a room. Mikan's room to be exact. It was made from the strongest wood in the forest. This tree-house-like room was especially designed and made by Jii-chan himself. The room looked so natural but comfy. It was a very warm room. If you doubtedthe room was cold because it was made from woods, you are wrong.

Jii-chan made the design perfectly. He really is considering how to make the room still warm and comfy even if it was made by wood.

The room didn't look dull, Jii-chan, Mikan, Tsubasa and Misaki painted some of the room part with many picture. At the roof, the half side of it, painted the smiling Mr. Sun along with the white fluffy clouds. And at the other half one was Mrs. Moon and the beautiful stars with many colors.

At the room wooden wall, although it was made with a circular shape wood, they painted it with the blue sea wave along with the fish that was swimming in the sea with smile on its face. At the other side of the wall, it painted with a green hill with a sakura tree on top of the hill. From the hill, the rainbow with its seven colors was spreading till the wall near Mikan's bed. It was painted on the wall in the left side of her bed.

In the right side of her bed was stand there a desk with a cute light yellow colored desk lamp. It had cute light pink colored lace. Next to the desk was her wardrobe. Well it just plain white colored wardrobe, but still looked well with the room. Her bed sheet was in the color of sweet peach color. With the orange fluffy blanket covered it.

The room had no door to get in because the room is like tree house so the way to entered it not from _that_ kind of door. The way was from the floor, to get people not surprised when they suddenly sees the hole like way to get in, Jii-chan too put a wooden fence. For safety.

It had no door but had windows. The windows were not along with balcony. Just two white wooden windows which at the edge of it were planted bunch of colorful flowers. Even at night, you can still see its beauty.

That's the description of Mikan's room in their house. Mikan looked at her surrounding, the bed doesn't need to get change, and it was still clean and neat.

"Okay, I remembered I've put it there. Let see…" Mikan mumbled while opened her wardrobe drawer. She was searching for something important to show to Natsume himself and his family.

"I think this one is the one…" She said holding an old looking envelop which was already ripped at the edge of it.

She opened it and get out what inside of it. She opened a little the paper that she was holding, after that feels satisfied, she squealed "Yay, this one."

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile with Natsume….

Natsume's POV

I was in the first floor of her house, the house where she spent her childhood. To my point of few, actually her childhood was quiet lonely, at the picture on the frames, she was taking the picture only with that Gramps, Shadow Freak, and Misaki-san. Oh and some of it has Imai in it.

Even so, all in these pictures, she always wore her smile.

I wonder why she can be so positive. Always that smile of her plastered on her face.

I chuckled while seeing her funny picture here. But, when I was done looked around this house, she still hasn't get down from upstairs. So I walked to the upstairs.

The truth is I was a little get curious with the upstairs room. Because the house architecture was unique and comfortable. It was so family-like house. So how about the upstairs?

When I was about reach the upstairs floor, I get a bit surprised to see a room. I thought it supposed to be the second floor. I walked till I reach the end of the stair and looked around, it was a room. Made from woods, circular shaped room, quiet big for a person, and the wall even the ceilings had painted with many themes.

Just as I was observed the room I heard Mikan squealed, "Yay, this one."

So I looked at from the voice was came from and sees her behind the wardrobe door. She seems searching for something.

"Polka, what took you so long? I had done looking around down there." I snapped her.

She jumped a little and looked at me, where was walked towards her.

"Natsume, you surprised me. You haven't looked here yet. So this is my room. My special room. Designed and made by Jii-chan and painted by four of us." She said with a big smile on her face.

I smiled and said "The room nice. I never see a room like this before. My room is just a plain room. Well I get the workers to put the black wallpaper to it. But my room is really just plain room. Inside of it was just the color of black, red and white."

"Then when I there, we re-designed your room. At least change the wallpaper color. So you'll be more refreshed." She said plainly. About that she was so naïve.

"Well, okay." That's all I can manage to say.

Idiot me. If it comes to her I can't say no.

"What are you holding? An old letter?" I asked to her.

"Oh this, yes. An old letter. My parents put it along with me inside the baby basket." She said plainly as if it just a little thing.

"Let me look at it."

"In the first place that was the reason why I bring you here." She said. I just nodded and opened the letter.

The paper was yellowish color, maybe because it was quiet old. And the smell, it smell mysterious. Well, I like this kind of smell actually.

When I opened the latter, I see about one paragraph people handwriting. It's not just one person, at the end of the letter it has a few words written in a different handwrite. At the very end I see line of blurry ink. It started with Y.

I was not reading the whole letter yet because my interest was on the blurry word. What's the word with the Y letter? The word that had a connection with Mikan.

I was thinking and looked at her blankly. She was stared at me too, but her stare rather looked confused.

"Y….." I mumbled still looking at her blankly. She seem heard that so she asked, "Excuse me?"

I ignored her at first because one realizes come into my head.

"This letter is your parent's handwriting." I stated. Even if I was surprised, my voice didn't show it. It remains calm.

"I know it my parent's handwrite. Are you finished read it? " She said to me, she seem really confused with my weird behavior.

"Not yet. I just caught in interest to the blurry word here. Wait."

And I get my attention to read it. It says: "Named : Mikan. We not leave her because we don't love about her. We leave her because she's in dangerous. Please, take care of her. She is the person that can bring lights to darkness. If you know her true identity, please keep it a secret from others. Thank you so much. _Says that we loved her."_ That what it said. The last sentence was written in a different handwrite.

Whoa, this letter was important. This is my first time looking at this handwrite.

The handwrite was looked like the persons who write this letter were in hurry, especially the last sentence. Even so, the handwrite was so neat. It was royalty handwrite. This is the last Yukihira's queen and king handwrite.

It no use to denied it, I was completely adored these two important persons.

Forget it, so I was reading it. After I'm finished, I looked at Mikan.

"I'm finished. This is…." I trailed, Mikan in the other hand continuing my sentence.

"…important. Yes, I know. It was the hint of my identity. Not actually, it just hint of my name and said that they leave me to Jii-chan because I'm in danger." She said and then walked towards her bed. She sighed and sit on it. I followed too and sit beside her, the letter still in my grab.

"Well, at least, they do love me. I'm the one who can bring light to darkness, huh?" she mumbled. She was still smiling but I can see in her eyes she was wanted to cry.

"I can see, don't hide it. You really want to see them right? You had my shoulders to cry. Like the first time I see you, you was crying because you really miss and want to know your parents, right?" I said to her. She then looked at me.

I was doubted her to cry, but I was wrong.

Than crying, she was climbed to her bed and standing on it. She looked at me with determined eyes.

"No time for crying. I just missed them, it's not like I can't see them. In my dreams I saw both of them, maybe… Because this two people I see was blurry. But, I know it was them, my parents. I'm sure…or not? Argh, I don't know! Natsume let's just jokes about something. I save my tears for later." She said to me with her childish voice, her face showed doubt and confuse. Well, if she wants jokes, she already tells it right?

What she said was not really a joke, but the way she explained to me was cute and really funny. Her expression when she said it was, damn make me want to laugh.

Then I burst into laughter. I can't help it.

"A-Ahahahahahaha…. Y-you Hahahahahaha…. I can't take it…. Hahahaha" there I laugh freely in front of her. I couldn't see her face because I closed my eyes because of the laugh. Really, I'm trying to hold it back.

"N-Natsume! Why are you laughing?! That's not funny at all! Mou…. Stop it! Uuuuu…" She whined. Although I was still laughing, I can see her expression now.

She was puffing her mouth cutely. Her face flushed. I don't know why, maybe because she think I was laughing at her. Oh, I should say something.

"I-I was not laughing at you, if you thinking that way. I was laughing because the way you talk to me just now was really cute and funny! Sorry.." I said to her still chuckling a little.

"Uuuu~~ Hmph.." She said while closing and crossed her arm in front of her chest and looked at other side, cheeks still flushed.

I smiled at her and the sit nearer to her. Now I'm right in front of her. Sat there with legs crossed, with her in front of me still in her 'cute' pose.

"Hey, don't be so mad like that. I'm already said it to you I wasn't laughing at you. You are the one who make me laugh. This is actually I laughed so freely. And it was so nice." I said with a comfortable sigh escaped my mouth.

I saw her looking at me from the corner of her eyes, but caught that I was looking at her too, she 'Hmph-ing' again, This time her cheeks flushed getting redder.

I smirking at this and run my hand towards her shoulder. She was seemed to be startled so I move fast to hug her.

It was easy, since she was off guard because of me.

"Sorry. Gee, why I was the one who says sorry? Haha. Hm, let's play something." I suggested, to change the atmosphere.

"She then looked up at me with a confused face, eyes narrowed. "Play what?"she simply asked me, as if she was forgot her fury towards me just now.

I smiled a little and shrugged, "Don't know. Figure it."

She smiled at me and suddenly…

***BAM***

She hitting me with her fluffy pillow, right on my face. I looked at her in disbelieve.

There she was, sitting in front of me, with a sly smile. As if she was mocking me because I csn't, no, didn't dodge that cheap attack from her.

Then I smirking to her, grabbing her pillow behind me and throw it towards her direction. Not too hard but it was enough to hit her funny face.

As I expected, she couldn't dodge it, as the result, the pillow hit her, right on face just like me a while ago.

I laugh at this. "Aha! Look what had you gotten into! Hahahaha, you can never- Bugh"

***BAM***

She hit me again. "Can never what, Your Highness?" She asked me with the scary sweet voice. Damn, the pillow I used to hit her was in her hands now.

Well, I gulped but then my oh-so-famous smirk painted on my lips.

"I was said that you, little girl, can never escaped my attack." I said calmly, still smirking. As if I will loose from you in this little game.

"Wha-! Little girl you sai- Ahahahahahahahahaha… S-stop. It's cheap! You're t-t-tickling m-me Ahahahahah…" She stated between her laugh.

Well, as you can figure out, I, Hyuuga Natsume is tickling this girl, Sakura Mikan, ah no, Yukihira Mikan.

Ah, it was so enjoyable sees her laughing like that. Me too unconsciously, get out my caged laugh, joining her.

"That's for you little girl! Ahahahaha"

"Natsume- Ahahahaha"

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

They continued tickling each other for some minutes forward.

Because bearing with the tickling sensation and their uncontrollable laughter, they both end up laying on Mikan's bed, catching their breaths with smile tugging on their lips.

"Ha… That was.. fun…" Mikan said with giggles. Her eyes closed.

"Yeah… I never felt like this before. And if you believe me, I has never been laugh this much before. Ha… laughing is nice." Natsume says with a smile and looked at Mikan.

They both already steadied their breath. Now looking at each other eyes deeply.

Crimsons meet hazels.

'I didn't see it clearly that her eyes were so beautiful. They sparkled and glossy. In there I can see her innocent, beauty, strong self. And…. Am I seeing love in there?' Natsume thought, unconsciously to him, his eyes widened a bit, lips a bit parted.

'Blood red eyes, so beautiful.' Mikan thought. Her eyes keep looking at his eyes, even she didn't feel that his eyes wasn't looking at her eyes again but her lips.

'That lips… Peach pink lips. So kissable and tempting. Whit that cute and perfect shape of her lips, she really drive me crazy.' Natsume inwardly thought.

Then, something that make him surprised was out from his mouth, "Mikan, can **you** kiss me?"

Did he ask her to kiss him? Oh well, he just slipped his desire.

"W-what?" her eyes widened, in surprised.\

"Kiss me."

"Like in the fairytales? Isn't the prince is the one who do it?"

"I want you the one who do it. We'll make the different tales. The different story." Natsume said with calm voice, but rather he was sounded determined to do what he just said.

"Eh, but, it will be my very first you know?" Mikan defeated with pout. Ugh, wrong move. She make he wanted to kiss her more.

"I'm your first, what's wrong with it? It's good isn't it?" Natsume replied calmly. Eyes narrowed.

"Uuhhhh~~~ O-okay…" she at the end said.

Slowly, she bought her body closer to his. Their shoulder touching, face just inches.

Mikan could feel Natsume warm breath touching the skin of her cheek. She looked up at him. She was sure heat rushing to her cheek instantly after she was looking at him.

Then slowly she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss his lips.

Natsume feels a bit surprised because the feeling of her lips touching his. It was so soft and warm, like it was melting.

'Sweet like strawberry.' He thought.

Mikan mind goes blank, she can't think anything else except the sentence 'I kissed Natsume on the lips'

Right after that, her cheek burned with deep red color.

Natsume seemed can't get enough to kiss her, holding her shoulder to stay still, the other hand cupping her cheek and he moved up her.

Mikan just followed him, their kiss not so passionate, it was sweet and make you don't want to pull apart.

Well, they had too. Mikan is the first who pulled apart to catch her breath, but just to get kissed again by Natsume. They kissed each other like that till they really tired.

Natsume slumped to bed beside her and panting, since he didn't really catched breath while kissing her.

"So, that how it feels to kiss the one who you loved." Mikan suddenly stated. Eyes gazed to the wooden ceilings then to Natsume.

Still blushing, she smiled and hugs him.

"In this way my heart can explode because of you!"

Natsume smiled and hug her back.

"Glad I'm the one who make it like that." He stated and smiring.

***Bugh***

Mikan hit his chest.

"Hey, what's that for? Ouch. I tired, can't making you get your punishment now." Natsume stated calmly and closed his eyes.

"So we sleeps here." Mikan ask, or rather stated.

"Your grandpa won't worry?"

"No, if tomorrow morning he find out we're not there but our thins still there, Jii-chan will know I bought you here."

"What about the secret place?"

"Tomorrow morning…. Zzzzzzz" Mikan murmured softly and then landed to her dreamland.

Natsume looked at her already sleeping state and smile. He hug her closer, she snuggled closer too.

They sleep peacefully in each other arms with smile plastering their face. 

TBC

* * *

**Waiiiiii…. Finished… Finally! Sorry, I was busy with exams, homework, and such! Sorry for keep waiting. Don't doubt I will not continuing it 'kay? For 'Our Story' I will try to update it tomorrow, since tomorrow maybe I will be busy. Tomorrow is 'Easter Day'. So, happy early Easter Day, minna~**

**-AquaTerarrium C:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um, hello, I guess..? It's been very long time...I know…I am very sorryyyyyyy…I'm busy, you know. Well, I've got nothing that I want to say so, to the point. Oh yea, those who read the last chapter may think I'm rushing. Tck, tck, I have a plan you know. I think Hotaru and Ruka's engagement party part will be skipped. I'm waiting too long…**

**Disclaimer: No, no. I do not own this. Never.**

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times

Chapter 9: First Good Bye. "I'm strong enough!"— Y.M(S.M)

Narrator's POV

When Mikan and Natsume woke up from their sleep, they immediately rushed to the orphanage. Even if they already rushed, both were scolded by Jii-chan and got a little lecture. Mikan was near crying, but Natsume didn't care.

After that, they just played with the kids for the last day and then in the afternoon, Mikan, Natsume, Tsubasa, and Misaki went to attend Hotaru and Ruka's engagement party. Mikan kept herself hidden as well as Natsume, so they just came from the secret door that Hotaru told Mikan to hide, behind the big curtains near the balcony where they—Hotaru and Ruka—ahem, do their thing…Mikan really wanted to cry, she really does. She was so happy for Hotaru. Because, in the past, Mikan was always worried about Hotaru's love life. Hotaru was a very stoic girl, hardly smiled to others and that made her have no friends at all. Hotaru had issues with trusting people. She knows if people get pulled too deep in trusting people, they can get hurt deeply too. Well, after she had the meeting with Mikan, Mikan was the very first friend that Hotaru has.

That was until she got engaged to Ruka. Heck, at first Ruka was really scared that Hotaru will hate him, bully him—Hotaru usually does bully people if she doesn't like that person—or anything. Right, they mated at a very young age; it was when they were ten. They were already both holding their status as 'engaged' since that time, but now after the party, they really are 'engaged.' Since at the party, Ruka proposed to her. They just have to wait for the wedding.

Now, it was Hotaru who is worried about Mikan. Not about her love life, she was very sure Mikan and Natsume can handle that, but it was about Mikan's status; Alice Land's Lost Princess.

The thing that made Hotaru feel uneasy since she knows about it. Something bad will happen to Mikan, she knows it. And today, she's not prepared to be separated from Mikan. She wants to refuse Natsume's idea of bringing Mikan to the capital kingdom. She was afraid, afraid that something really bad is going to happen to Mikan. If this 'something' happened to Mikan, she will have the Young Prince's head, really.

"I swear, Hyuuga. If you ever leave Mikan alone, or if she gets hurt, or if anything bad happens to her and it's because of you, prepare to never see the light anymore. You'll never see sun's ray ever again if Mikan's hurt! Damn it! Why did Mikan have to go with you?! And why the hell can't I go along with Mikan to your kingdom so I can protect her?! Dammit! Nogi Ruka! Get your hands off me!" Hotaru had practically started to shout at Natsume, since it's early morning before Natsume and Mikan left. The Imai Hotaru is shouting, cursing at Hyuuga Natsume. And the Hyuuga Natsume cannot even do anything to respond to her shouts and curses. Mikan can't do anything either. She was too touched to do anything. And Ruka? Nah, he got the worst part. He was the one trying to calm Hotaru down. Okay, I said trying and it is the reality.

Ruka's face was shoved by Hotaru's hands but Ruka kept his hands that were hugging Hotaru's waist from still. He tightened his grip on her waist to prevent her to 'kill' Natsume. He was wondering if Hotaru wants to kill him or Natsume, because ever since she started to get angry and exploded like that, the one who got slapped by her, shot from her gun, and got shoved by her hands, making him hardly able to breathe...was him.

"Hotaru, calm down. Can't you realize?! You're trying to kill me, you know?!" With that shout from Nogi Ruka, Imai Hotaru calmed down. "I'm not trying to kill you, stupid! I'm trying to kill Hyuuga here!" She snapped. Ruka's grips stayed still, gripping her waist tightly so she can't get away so easily and slip off him. Sigh. Who know this side of Hotaru is very tiring to deal with? Since very early in morning, they've just met with the shouting, cursing, snapping Hotaru. The whole Alice's citizens will never expect those thing from Hotaru. This side of Hotaru will never get published for the citizens anyway.

"You are trying to kill me. Can't you see it? It's so obvious that you're trying to kill me instead of Natsume. Grandpa and senpai did not even bother to help me calm you down. You're too scary in this mode." Ruka said irritably to her. His brows twitched because of annoyance. "Can't you see? You're shouting at Natsume, that's obvious, but who're you, huh? Me or Natsume? Be thankful I'm still trying to calm you down. When the fact is you just shoved me away.

"You could have been in very big trouble if I did not try calming you down. You know it. Think clearly, Hotaru. What's point in doing that? Keep on shouting, cursing, and snapping at almost everything, and Natsume's trying to explain to you. What's the point of that if you know they would be just fine?" Ruka said to Hotaru with a deadly serious tone in his voice. His grip on her waist was already loosened, and his hands hung freely at his side. His sapphire eyes darkened with glares towards her. He is deadly serious with this one.

Hotaru got taken aback with the seriousness in his voice. This is her first time meeting this side of Ruka. To tell you the truth, she was scared with this side of Ruka. He looked… dark. She gulped and looked down, thinking deeply about what Ruka said to her.

Everything he said was right. Yes, the one she shouted, cursed and all that to was Natsume. But the one who she truly attacked was Ruka. Yes, he was the only one that was trying to calm her down. She was too scary for Mikan to handle. He still trying even if she shoved him away. Again, yes, she could get into very big trouble if he did not try to calm her down. And, he was right again. She didn't think clearly. What's her point exactly? Why did she do all of this in the first place? If she just wanted to protect Mikan, she did not have to do all of it, right? And the last, he was right, she knew that they, Mikan and Natsume, would be just fine. Even without her, both of them were strong enough. She was so stupid. She felt ashamed of herself. This time, her cool attitude was blown off. She wants to cry, really. But it just makes her look weaker than she should be. Or…that's how she thinks it works.

Her head was bent down, her short raven hair covering her face. She was a fast thinker; now she was supposed to be saying something. But, she can't say a word. Her throat felt dry, her breath choked inside of her. She was trying to hold back her cry. She can't cry now. After what Ruka has said about her stupidity, she just can't. Heck, Hyuuga Natsume that she wants to kill is still here; no way in hell is she going to cry in front of that obnoxious, full-of-himself prince.

Ruka felt a little uneasy. He was saying too much for Hotaru to hear him. And, dang, he was shouting at her. 'I hurt her feelings,' he thought. 'But then again, I really should be doing that for her sake. It's all for her own good.' He thought again. That's what he believed, and he did not want just believe one side of it. Not anymore. He was often doing the one side thing in the past, and it dirtied his name quite a bit. This time, in Hotaru's case, he needs to believe in both.

Ruka braved himself to open his mouth, and Natsume looked at his best friend with amazement in his eyes. "Hotaru, I know what you're actually doing right now. I know I have hurt you with what I said earlier and with the shouting too. That's all too much for you to hear from me. Hotaru, raise your head." Hotaru looked up at him. She didn't know why, but her body just moved on its own after Ruka said that to her. Her body was stiff like ice. Ruka saw little tears at the corner of her eyes. It's just little tears, but Ruka could see it very clearly. "I'm sorry that I said that to you in such a harsh way, but I won't say sorry for what I said to you. It was all right and the truth. And I don't want to be the one-sided person anymore. So forgive me for my harshness, my princess. I'll try to make sure this is the—" Ruka got cut off by Mikan's voice that suddenly entered. "No, Ruka. This will never be the last time you use that voice at Hotaru. You should use that when she really deserves it. If you ever finish that sentence, you will be back to the one-sided person again, you know? But, I think there's nothing bad with being a one-sided person. Well, it depends on what side you're on. Is it positive or negative? Things always depends." Mikan said with gentle smile at Ruka and Hotaru's direction. Ruka and Hotaru were quite surprised with what Mikan said, as well as Natsume, Jii-chan and the senpais. They did not expect such a thing to come out of Mikan's mouth. Hotaru's mouth gaped a bit. She was the one who was surprised the most. Is that really Mikan?

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? What I said just now was right, right?" Mikan asked. Her eyebrows raised and the smile still on her face. "Oh, God. You guys did not think I will always be your stupid little girl, right? Now, Hotaru, you see I was clever enough now….." She paused and walked to Hotaru's side. Mikan then hugged her by her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Hotaru, you know me very well. And that's enough for you to know that I'm stronger than how I look. I'm strong enough to start my own adventure. You know it, Hotaru.

"So please, let me bid you good bye with a smile. You smile, I'll smile. My dear sister is one-hundred percent more beautiful when she smiles. Sadly, she does not smile that often." Mikan's words made Hotaru unable to take it anymore. She cried quietly and hugging Mikan tighter.

"Baka. I'll smile if it's necessary. You know it already, sister." Hotaru answered between her little sobs. "Hotaru?" "Hm?" Mikan smiled, one tear escaping her right eye, "I will miss you so much when I'm there. That's for sure." She stated with a sweet smile, her eyes closed.

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other and then at the two girls sharing their sisterhood. A small smile was painted on the two young royal lads's face as the other three people followed. What was displayed in front of them was a very rare sight to see.

Hotaru pulled away from Mikan's hug and looked directly at her big, hazel eyes. Hotaru brushed away the tear line on Mikan's eyes and cheek with her fingers. It felt warm against Mikan's skin. "I had a present for you. It's been so long since the last time I gave you an extra gift." Hotaru shoved her right hand in her dress pocket and pulled out a tiny, purple metallic colored box. Mikan eyed it. "What's that?" She raised an eyebrow. Hotaru smiled a little and opened the little box for her. As the box opened, Mikan eyes widened and starting to get watery again. "Hotaru~ Uhu, i-it's so beautiful. But, why only one?" Mikan asked dumbly. Hotaru stared at Mikan, her face and eyes did not show any emotion. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips and she shook her head a little before she brushed off some hair that covered her left ear and put on an amethyst tear-drop gold earring on her left ear. As she was doing it she murmured, clear enough for them to hear. "If it's Mikan we're talking about, she will never change that much. Mikan will still be Mikan. This is my Alice Stone, baka. Just one because I know the other ear will be full too. You'll know soon."

Mikan just shrugged and smile sheepishly. "You know me, Hotaru. You always did. Thank you for the earring. It's beautiful." After Mikan said that, silence engulfed them. No one dared to speak or making any sound. Just the natural sounds of the forest can be heard. For a few minutes, they savored their last but not least moment together. But Jii-chan knows it's time, so he was the one who spoke first. "It's time. If both of you do not go now, you will get there when it's already dark. With Mikan around you, the ride in the dark would not be safe." "Jii-chan! What's that supposed to mean?! Meanie!" Mikan whined at her grandpa. She got off of Hotaru and jogged a little towards her granpa. After that, she so casually jumped to hug him. Jii-chan who got surprised and couldn't maintain the sudden weight on him, fell backwards on the grass under him. "Mikan, dear. You're not light for this old man anymore. Ugh." Jii-chan grunted. Mikan just giggled and hugged him tighter. She really loves this but at the same time she felt a bit guilty. She was on top of Jii-chan. Just maybe, Jii-chan's back will get hurt because of her.

"Jii-chan, I'll miss you." Mikan whispered in his ear. Jii-chan smiled at this and hugged her too. "So will I, my dear. But, you have prince Natsume with you and you will meet many people there which you will learn to love, and they will learn to love you too. Just follow your heart, be brave and remember to be kind to people. Things will not always be solved by harshness. And," Jii-chan paused. "And what, Jii-chan?" Jii-chan sighed and said, "You are gifted with a pure strong heart. And that's enough to make you strong. And remember to take care of the children in there. Children is a treasure. We will miss you."

Mikan felt like she couldn't keep in her tears. But she promised, she will say good bye with her sunny smile.

"I promised to tell you how I do there. I'll send you letters once a week. I promised, and once I make a promise, I will never break it." She stated confidently. She was no longer whispering to him. She was already pulled off of Jiii-chan while she stated those things. She was looking straight in Jii-chan's eyes. Jii-chan nodded at her and told her to continue bidding good bye to her brother and sister.

"Tsubasa-nii, Misaki-nee, I'll miss you." Mikan said childishly while jogging to the two. They all chuckled at Mikan's childishness. Even Hotaru and Natsume. While Tsubasa and Misaki group-hugged with Mikan.

"Of course. We will too." Tsubasa and Misaki chorused.

After they pulled away, Misaki immediately grabbed Mikan's shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"Mikan remember, it isn't things that make you beautiful, but you that make things more beautiful. And," Mikan frowned a little. Since they began to do the bidding, they always paused at what they wanted to say to her. "Be fashionable when you get there! Even in a maid costume, you have to be fashionable! Ah, there must be bunch of beautiful and fashionable dresses. Oh, Mikan, can you send me one or two? This Hotaru here is so… stingy. Look, she didn't even allow me to borrow her sewing machine or lend me some fabric to use." Misaki grunted. "Say what, Misaki?" Hotaru said in deadly tone. "But, I/she am/is telling the truth!" Mikan and Misaki chorused.

"Tch, I wondered who's supposed to be your sister. This Imai or that pink haired older girl?" Natsume said while he smirked. Mikan frowned and stuck her tongue at him. "They're all my sister. And my only brother is Tsubasa-nii."

"Just brother, nothing more." Natsume stated in serious tone. His eyes narrowed.

"No…He's-" Mikan began but was cut-off by Natsume again.

"What?! No?! What do you mean-" His eyes widened when Mikan said no. So he cut her off. But as he asked more questions, Mikan cut him off. Ugh, there are so many cut-off.

"Natsume, he's my family. My coach and the one who helped me study. Why did you keep on cutting me off every time I tried to speak?!" Mikan whined and crossed her arm in front of her chest. Natsume just eyed her and realize that he was being jealous over nothing. Heat rushed to his cheeks, but he looked away and said, "Tsk, it's just a coincidence, Polka. And Shadow Freak, what did you teach Mikan all this time?" Natsume asked Tsubasa with narrowed eyes. Tsubasa watched him with amusement and replied with a question in a sing-song voice, "And why do you want to know? That's none of your business, kiddo~" After those words escaped his mouth, little red flames started to appear in his hair.

"Wha?! Kusogakii! Shut it off! Off! Mikan help me!" Tsubasa began to whine and ran around them in circles. Instead of lecturing Natsume, she just giggled at her brother childish behavior. "Yadda. You looked so funny, Tsubasa-nii. I can't miss that look. Hotaru, you know what you're supposed to do!" Mikan stated to Hotaru. Hotaru smirked and then… Flash!

"Heh~ Ii ja nai ka? This is good, but can't be sold. Tsubasa is not popular enough, this picture can't make any money. Mikan take this." Hotaru stated with little smirk. "Don't sell it. Who knows what will happen if a young lady buys this picture and fell in love with it. We wouldn't want **someone** jealous, now do we?" Hotaru continued. Mikan giggled and a little smirk tugged on her lips.

Natsume watched them and then looked at the reddened Misaki. A smirk tugged on his lips too and he stated, "Oh, I know." Ruka just sweat-dropped at their smirk. It's creepy.

"Right, Natsume." Mikan looked at him with the corner of her eyes and continued giggling.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore and then said, "What are you guys talking about?! Who's jealous? Impossible if it's me!" Her face already tomato red.

Hotaru's smirk widened, "Since when did we say it was you? We just said **someone**, Misaki."

"Grr." Misaki hissed under her breath.

They all laughed, except for Natsume and Hotaru who just smirked. Their pride is too high to let a laugh escape their mouths. Tsubasa laughed too, but he was oblivious about the 'someone' that Hotaru mentioned to them all. Which made Misaki grow red. He was just laughing because of the look on Misaki's face was too funny for him, so he just couldn't help it.

But behind his laugh he thinks: why does Misaki blush after Hotaru mentioned the word 'someone?' Is that 'someone' a he or a she? If it comes about bushing, it was supposed to a guy. But, who? Has Misaki been putting her feelings into a guy? And the guy's not him? He recalled that Misaki has never been seen close to a guy since Misaki is close to him. When they went to Imai Kingdom's Capital Town to go to market or follow Jii-chan in his short adventures: visiting old friends, yes, some guys had their eyes locked on Misaki. He couldn't help but burn with jealousy. Too bad he can't do anything that would give those dirty-minded bastards—as he called them—a lesson with his Alice, even if it's just humiliating them in front of the public with his control of their shadows and make strange but at the same time funny moves just to humiliate them all. Sigh. If he did that, Misaki would and for sure smack him on his head, _again_, for the nth time already. The reason? He bullies innocent guys for no reason at all. Innocent my ass.

And for sure, Misaki will not let him explain anything. Why did she do that? He don't know.

At the mention of the word 'someone' and on top of that this 'someone' is a guy and he can make Misaki blush, he felt like he was stabbed with many needles in the heart.

It hurts to love someone. And what makes it hurt more is not knowing whether the one you love love you back or not. Tsubasa stopped laughing at the thought. He can't think of such a thing. He can't.

So he averted his thoughts and murmured softly to them all, "This is a good bye that's not really a good bye, right?"

They all stop laughing and turned to look at him. Mikan in the middle of them all. "Tsubasa-nii…" Mikan murmured softly. Natsume joined in with, "It's the time."

Mikan just beamed sweetly. "Of course. Ne, minna, believe in me, believe in Natsume. We will make it there safely. And if you guys want me and Natsume to make it, we need to go now. Just as Tsubasa-nii says, it's not really a good bye. Even though this is my first good bye in which the good bye is for me." Mikan stated with smile in her face. "This is not a good bye." She continued.

Mikan put her right hand to her back and the left to her chest and bowed. "For all of you, I'll bid this good bye with a smile. This is for you guys," Mikan snapped her right finger and opened the right palm. Slowly it glowed orange and what appeared on her palm was a little teardrop shaped Orange Alice Stone. 5 little Orange Alice Stones. Each of them glowed brightly.

"I put all my feelings, my smiles, and my radiant in it. It can make you guys always remember me. Teardrop shaped so you can turn it into earrings or another things. Hotaru, it's to exchange for your Alice Stone earlier. Our sign of friendship that will remain forever. And for the others, you don't need to give me your Alice Stone. My Alice Stone is my present."

Natsume looked at her with pleading eyes. "For me?" Mikan smiled sweetly at him. "For you is a different story. Believe me, Natsume, you will like it more if you be patient." Natsume just sighed. 'Yeah, Natsume, be patient. Polka is full of surprises.' He then nodded and Mikan smiled widely in response.

Mikan grabbed her bag that was lying on the ground, and slung it on her left shoulder diagonally, making the bag rest on her right waist. Natsume did the same, but his bag was resting on his back. Mikan did not bring that many things. Just a few of her favorite dresses, undergarments and a book about Alice Land; including some history, novels and poems. Her pendant hung freely on her neck. It fit perfectly with her sweet peach summer dress.

"Yosh! I'm ready! Natsume, to the horse!" Mikan shouted cheerfully while pointing her finger at Natsume's black horse, Majestic. Natsume shook his head and replied, "Hn."

**Hop.**

Mikan got on Majestic with soft hop. Their ride would be quite long so she decided not to sit in lady-like mode. She preferred the normal, it makes her feel more comfortable. Too bad she was not the one who rode the horse. She was just sitting on it and enjoying the ride. Natsume jumped on Majestic right behind Mikan. They nodded at each other and looked at Hotaru and the others. "We're off!" Both of them chorused. "Good bye! Take care!" Hotaru and the others replied while waving their hands, a smile painted on each face.

This is a good bye that was not really a good bye.

TBC

**It's long, I know. I just couldn't help it. I'm so sorry for my I-don't-know-how-long hiatus. Even if I'm in my holiday, I'm still busy. Sigh, my life so tiring. Being a girl with no romantic relationship, I need to keep myself quite busy. And so, enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter of 'Our Story!'**

**Oh, and a very special thanks to my beta reader; Wendy-senpai!**

**All yours, Aqua;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm truly sorry for the late update but I'm back with a new chapter…It's the tenth chapter of Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times. In other words; I'm telling you guys that I'm not dead.**

**I forgot to ask for your review last chapter. So please, in this chapter, give me your review. It helps me get out of writer's block. I'm having it quite often now because there are parts of the story that I forget.**

**And so, I present the tenth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never.**

**Beta Reader: Wendy402**

**Happy reading. :)**

Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times

* * *

Chapter 10: The Hyuuga Kingdom. Hyuuga's Capital City.

The fine weather of the woods really has to be praised, or at least memorized. It's actually really rare to see a wood like this. 'This' means…

The tall, evergreen tree's leaves swaying because of the soft breeze. The early sun shone brightly almost above the woods; making the sunlight shine through the tree's leaves. The soft breeze pointed out the perfect scenario in the woods. Too bad not many people see the breathtaking view of the woods.

But, for a certain raven-haired prince that was silently riding a horse with a certain brunette-haired lost princess in front of him; the breathtaking view of the forest should be just for both of them.

Their ride was not completely in silence due to Mikan's talkative side. Natsume would answer with his typical answer. He would grunt a little, but actually he didn't mind.

"Natsume," Mikan said. "You're a prince. But why are you riding alone? Shouldn't you be guarded by at least one guard?"

Natsume didn't even gaze at Mikan when he answered, "I'm a Hyuuga prince. It is normal for us to ride alone. It's just to the closest place though. If our destination is far away from the kingdom, we have to have company. As you said; a guard or two."

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't quite understand. Imai Kingdom is far from your kingdom."

Natsume sighed. "For you, it is far. For us, Imai Kingdom was the closest kingdom aside from Nogi's. To put it simply, I'm trained to be by myself. Besides, my Alice was counted by the Aliciers that it is one of the strongest Alice in Alice Land now. They said my power was the same as King Hyuuga the first."

Mikan was still confused. Well, yes, she understands now why Natsume was galloping on his horse alone all the way to Imai Kingdom. It's just these Aliciers…

"What's Aliciers?" She asked confusedly, eyebrows now knitted together due to a continuously confusion.

It's a good thing that Natsume chose to be patient with his new found Lady of Love. She really doesn't know that many common things about Alices. Which had a bad side and a good side.

"Aliciers is the chosen person with a certain special Alice that watches the growth of Alice wielders in Alice Land. They would state our Alice's progress. Like, since your Alice awakened, how much strength it has, what Alice types you are, and so on. Aliciers could be called Alice Detectors, but they have more duty than just watching people's Alices." Natsume explained patiently.

Not a beat did he raise his voice to stop his impatient feelings. He would scare the obviously oblivious and innocent girl in front of him if he did raise his voice. Which he was sure would be filled with impatient-ness.

They both still have long way to go to know each other fully. Two meetings through dreams certainly was not enough. At least, for Natsume, it was not enough.

"More duty like what? Could you tell me more, Natsume?" Mikan pouted cutely. Aw, shit. She pouted ever-so-cutely in front of him, dammit. It took all of him to try not to attack her right there. Being a boy that's still growing with raging hormones did not help him. Their first kiss is, for him, just like a peck; a sweet little kiss. It wasn't enough for him. He hated to say or think—in that matter—that he wants more.

"Uh—"

"Pwease?" That childlike voice! The hell!

But, he would not be Hyuuga Natsume if his control over things was that short. He may be short tempered, but at least he has a lot of control over himself.

"No. It wasn't my duty to tell you everything about Alices. So, little girl, can you at least shut up?" Natsume stated firmly. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, making his hair that covering it slightly damp.

"Then, why should I shut up when I want to talk?" Mikan challenged with a sly grin.

Natsume shot her a look. "Because, little girl," He spoke through gritted teeth. Mikan here didn't want to shut up and stop moving in front of him. She kept on making cute and challenging faces that's making him so damn…Ugh. He himself didn't know. "My head started to ache." Was his reply. It's not a lie, really. But it is a wrong answer to tell Mikan.

"What?!" Mikan shrieked. Her face immediately showed worry.

_Ugh,_ Natsume grunted in his mind. _Why can this little girl make me lose my logical brain and do stupid things?_

"Little girl, stop," Natsume ordered firmly. "You're moving on Majestic too much. We'll fall."

Mikan abruptly stopped, looked at Natsume over her shoulder and bent down to whisper something to Majestic.

_Oh yeah_, Natsume thought again. _She now has Ruka's Alice. Damn, this girl made me stupider_.

When Majestic suddenly neighing cheerfully and abruptly stopped on his track, Natsume was not surprised for the slightest bit. His face remained stoic, but beads of sweat fell from his temple.

"Thank you, Majestic. Your halt won't take long." Mikan assured Majestic. Majestic just neighing again, as if saying; don't worry! Natsume rolled his eyes. Damn animal alice.

"Why exactly," Natsume inhaled and exhaled quickly. "…Are we halting so suddenly here, Polkadots?" Mikan did not answer him. Instead, she ordered firmly for him to get off of Majestic. Natsume had to obey due to the headache. Told 'ya it wasn't a lie. Natsume did have a headache, because of a reason that he didn't know or he knew exactly why.

"Polkadots—" He called as soon as he leaned in the shade of a big tree near them.

"Shut up," Mikan look at him menacingly. It somewhat did look scary. Natsume shuddered in his mind. _Dear God, _He thought ridiculously. _Has the world come to an end? Because I got slightly scared of Polkadots's menacing glare. Or it was just because of the headache?_

Mikan started to put her right palm to his forehead and the other palm to her own. She then frowned. A deep frown.

"How's your head feeling in the shade of tree?" She asked immediately, worry started to fill her beautiful face.

Natsume closes his eyes. "It feels like I'm spinning a little. Really, Polka, it wasn't a big deal."

Mikan gasped and then screeched, "Wasn't a big deal, you said?!" Mikan pointed her finger to his chest and jabbed it not too hard. "You're burning, Natsume!"

"So what? I have The Fire Alice; I'm burning, Polka." Natsume answered nonchalantly. Natsume actually has figured out why he was burning like hell and his head ache, it was—probably—because of the effect of yesterday. He remembered playing water with the kids but forgot to change clothes and let his clothes dried by itself—which made him sick. He just had to lie.

"Stop that lie this second. I know you're lying. You're burning not because of your Alice, you're burning because you're sick, Natsume." Mikan stated firmly. Her eyes stared sharply at Natsume's red orbs. Eyebrows slanted against each other due to annoyance. Well, Natsume lied to her, and she didn't like one bit of it.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Polkadots." Natsume finally said. Even though he is sick, pure sarcasm still filled his voice.

Mikan deadpanned, "…Thank you for at least being honest," Mikan grumbled under her breath as she opened the bag that she had slung over her tiny shoulder and took a fistful out of it. (A/N: I imagine the bag was like the one Arrietty wore in 'Karigurashi no Arrietty' film.)

"Glad I'm being pre-cautious to bring this in my bag." Mikan stated softly. She now smiles worriedly at him while opened her fist slowly. It was a little orange glass bottle with some floral art graved on it, the bottle was closed with tiny lumber.

Natsume raise his short eyebrow as a silent question. Mikan was a tad bit annoyed with Natsume's attitude but…whatever. She is still managing herself to smile.

"A medicine, like the one you took before. Now, open your mouth. Make it fast because you will protest about time later." Mikan said. Well, she was right. They're off schedule, actually. Natsume has predicted that they would be in his kingdom at four if they're fast. But, no, they weren't even fast enough to be in there at four sharp. This little girl really like wasting time.

"I wonder whose fault that is." It's not a question, it didn't sound like a question at all. It sounded like a statement. Mikan glared at him. "If only you said from the very beginning that you're not feeling well, we wouldn't be halting like this," Mikan grumbled. "Now, drink that medicine and we'll continue."

_No way in hell will I would confess that I am sick,_ Natsume thought ridiculously. _I have my pride as a man._

He said no more and drank the medicine. It tastes sweet, sour and sticky. Its texture was like honey, but tastes like strawberry. It was good, but leaving a slightly uncomfortable feeling in his throat.

"You have water?" Natsume managed to ask. Mikan immediately rummaging her bag and got out a blue, medium-sized bottle. "I brought a lot of water. Hotaru prepared it for me. In fact, half of my belongings was prepared by Hotaru. Well, except for clothes. You already said, after all, that we'll buy new ones for me. I have nothing to say, because you say so." Mikan said as she handed him the blue, medium-sized bottle.

Natsume stared at the bottle in his hand suspiciously. This water was prepared by Hotaru. Awhile back then, Hotaru had tried to strangle him to death because she can't come with them. Funny; Mikan can make The Imai Hotaru lose her control. "What's in this bottle?" Mikan stared at him with one eyebrow up. "…Water. What's the—Oh!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly. "Ahahaha! Don't worry. It's safe. In fact the water was healthy."

"Was?" Mikan eyes widened. "Is! The water is healthy. I have tasted it before. It was the water that I drank before, so don't worry. Come on, like you said; we're wasting time."

Natsume's eyes widened a tad bit. This bottle was Polka's; she has already drunk from this bottle; which means if he drinks the water from this bottle, they'll have an indirect kiss; which makes him heal ten-times faster. _Wait,_ Natsume thought; suddenly horrified. _That indirect kiss thingy, it was supposed to be a girl's way of thinking! What the hell happened to me?! _The thought made him gape a bit.

"Natsume?" When Natsume looked up from the bottle in his hand up to Mikan, he sees her tilting her head cutely to the side. "Is there something wrong? I already said that it isn't; the water's fine. Come on, we'll be late you know." _I can't let Polka know what I was thinking just now. No way in hell,_ Natsume thought. He almost immediately drank the water and stands straight. "Let's go." He swiftly wipes his lips with his hands. _Damn—but, the water does taste good,_ Natsume thought. Mikan obediently tailed behind him. When they are ready to continue their little journey, they rode off.

* * *

Almost the whole time on the rest of the ride, Mikan was sleeping. With Natsume as her bed and pillow. She kept on snuggling closer to Natsume. Mostly into the crook of his neck. Natsume feels happy to see Mikan's sleeping face. Yes, it sounded so perverted but actually it wasn't. He likes to see Mikan's sleeping face because it looks excellently beautiful. Mikan was like a sleeping goddess when she's sleeping, and her white dress just makes her look perfectly perfect.

They are currently in just one kilometer radius from Hyuuga's Capital City. It has been one hour since they reached Hyuuga Kingdom's Line Border. The guards immediately recognize their prince and looked surprised that the said prince was bringing a beautiful lady, a beautiful sleeping lady snuggling to him.

"Prince Natsume, if we may know, who is this stranger that you're bringing with you? And, isn't it rude for her to snuggle freely on you like that?" A guard asked. Natsume recognized him. His name was Yamada Mochu. Natsume often hung out with him and his other friends in sword practice. He, too, often spars with Natsume and is a very good swordsman. That is, until he was moved to the Hyuuga Kingdom's Outskirt Line Border.

"Well, Yamada, you'll know soon enough. That is, if Father and Mother choose to publicize her existence. If not, I'll tell you myself. I have to leave now." Natsume surprisingly smiled a small smile while looking at the beautiful young lady in his arms that was snuggling comfortably without care in the world—to the guard's surprise. The guards decided to say no more and bid Natsume goodbye enthusiastically.

Natsume, despite his cold attitude was their beloved prince. They treasured their time with Natsume. They know Natsume was stronger than they ever thought he would be. Since the rumor from the Hyuuga Kingdom's Aliciers that they predicted Natsume's Alice had the same amount power as the Hyuuga's first king; King Hyuuga Tsumugu. The rumor just made their beliefs stronger.

"Hai! Have a safe ride, Natsume-denka*!" They chorused enthusiastically. Natsume is proud of these guards. So proud, they have a spot as Natsume's list of treasured people. "Hm. Oh, sometimes, I'll invite you guys to have a spar with me and the other guards in the capital. See you guys later." After that, he rode off again, carefully keeping a smooth but fast ride. He didn't want to wake Mikan up.

Well, at least he can keep Mikan asleep until Majestic galloped on the rocky street.

"Hm? Natsume? Are we—" Mikan paused by her cute little yawn. "Are we there yet?" Mikan muttered as she wipes the sleepiness in her eyes. Natsume smiled. "We're at the outskirts of my kingdom. We just passed by the Outskirt Line Border. You're such a heavy sleeper, Polka." He said while patting Mikan's head. "Can't help it. I'm sleepy. Beside you're so warm and comfortable; it's nice that it brought me to dreamland." Mikan said as she snuggled again to Natsume. Natsume rolled his eyes. "I found a new function of my Alice. It was to warm you up." Mikan nodded. "Yes, it is. Thank you. Now lemme sleep for a while, Nattsun"

Natsume sweat dropped. Only Mikan could give him such a nickname. Only she would, only she is allowed. "Do what you like." Natsume replied softly.

It was really weird. In just a few days he could change so much. It was just because of this little girl. He wonders; if the world knows the existence of this Lost Princess, would the world change because of her? _I think the change this girl can make will be very good,_ Natsume thought. But if the world know the existence of Mikan, she would be in much danger, wouldn't she?

_No,_ Natsume thought firmly. _Mikan has me, and I'm going to protect her with all of me. Besides,_ He glanced at Mikan softly. _I exist for her. I lived for her; as simple as that. _Natsume smiled to himself.

He knew he changed. In many ways, he changed. Surely and no doubt, his changes is because of Mikan. Natsume, despite the danger that he expects to come in the near future, is excited to what might happen.

For one, he was sure, it's going to be one hell of future.

* * *

"Polka," Natsume brushed his fingers softly on Mikan's cheek. "Wake up, sleepy head. We're here." He called. Mikan shifted slightly and then opened her eyes slowly. The sight of her warm chocolate orbs is now Natsume's favorite.

"We're here?" She asked sleepily.

"Yup." Natsume nodded.

Mikan eyes shot open wide. "We're here!"

"Uh-huh. Now, let's say hi to a few guards and your new world."

There, at the end of the path, Mikan could see the glimpse of the city's building over the wooden bridge. Majestic galloped across the bridge, and then Mikan gasped. There it is! The Capital City of Hyuuga Kingdom standing in its' glory.

"Welcome back, Natsume-denka!" Two guards cheered. Their faces looked determined when they greeted Natsume.

"Oh, you guys… Wait, you were previously in the castle. Why are you guys moved here?" Natsume asked. His face showed slight curiosity. Mikan looked at him, then at the two guards, and caught them staring at her with a surprised expression. Mikan raised her eyebrow.

They immediately looked back at Natsume when Mikan caught them staring at her. "Ah! We have moved places because of the guards' place circulation." One of the guard with ginger hair replied. "It also depends on our abilities each year, Denka." The other guard, with spiked dirty blond hair, continued. They both stole glances at Mikan.

"Ano, denka…" The dirty blond-haired guard mumbled. "If we may ask, who is this lady?"

Natsume glanced at Mikan, who's face lit up into a bright smile. Before Natsume could even reply, Mikan chirped. "I'm Mikan, and you are? What's your name, guard-san-tachi?"

"Mikan!" Mikan looked at Natsume. "What? I'm replying for you. I'm trying to make friends here. So shush." Mikan shushed. "So?" Mikan asked the two guards with her bright smile.

"I-I'm Miyamito Shuka. I'm the Capital City's Entrance Bridge guard. This is…" He got cut off. "I'm Higurashi Jun, I'm just the same as him. We often hang out with Natsume-denka at the sword practice quarter."

"Heee… Sou datta. Natsume, they're your friends?" Mikan asked Natsume. Her eyes—in Natsume's view—demanded a honest answer. Natsume sweat dropped. "I-In your language, yeah, they're…Kind of my friends back then. I didn't see them for a while because I helped Father mending his written job." Natsume answered honestly, a tint of pink painted his cheek.

"Wow! Nee, how's Natsume like when he's around you guys? What is Natsume like when he's with you?" Mikan asked them excitedly. They sweat dropped.

"Natsume-denka is the most interesting person that we ever met, actually. When he's around us, I think he's like any normal teenager. Only, he's a bit….. how should I said it?" Jun said. He's really at ease when talking to this Mikan girl. Even though they're currently talking about Natsume and the person is right here in front of them.

"Arrogant, obnoxious, conceited, jerk, rude, cold, temperamental, hot-headed guy?" Mikan offered playfully. Her eyes twinkling with amusement as she looked at Natsume's frozen state.

"Mikan…" She heard Natsume call her, his voice raspy. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Mikan shrugged casually. "I'm just offering them a few words." She then looked at Jun. "So?"

"He's kinda like what…You had offered earlier. But, he's not that bad. I'm very sure Natsume-denka's best part is his care towards people. More importantly, his people in the kingdom." Jun answered as if the person he's talking about was not around him.

Mikan nodded in agreement. "I see…So he is that good. There's so much that I have to learn and understand, but I think many people will help me." Mikan said, smiling. "Thank you, Jun-san, Shuka-san."

"An honor to help you, Mikan-san." Shuka answered quickly.

Mikan eyes widened. "Oh!" She gasps. "May I know what your Alice is?"

At first, Jun and Shuka glanced at each other and then blushed. "Our Alice isn't our best attribute." Jun said. "Yes, and on top of that, it's very normal." Shuka continued.

Mikan stared at them ridiculously. "Oh my! Don't ever say that! Every part of you, even if it's very normal you have to be proud about it! I mean, look at him," Mikan pointed her finger at Natsume. Natsume snorted. "Well, alright, his Alice is strong and powerful. But, his Alice is actually very normal, if you see it from my point of view. It's fire! And yet, he's proud of it."

"Mikan—" Natsume tried to cut her off.

"Shush." Mikan shushed him firmly. Surprisingly—at least for the guards—Natsume did stop talking. Even though a deep frown attached onto his face.

Still surprised, Jun and Shuka could only nod and answer Mikan's previous question about their Alice. "My Alice is the Stretch Alice." Shuka answered, sheepishly smiling at Mikan.

"Ooh! So, you can stretch your body. Cool!" Mikan excitedly exclaimed.

Jun step forward. "My Alice is quite normal, it's metal. But, I'm still learning about it. There's many people with this Alice, but it's hard for me to control it."

Natsume butted in. "Heeh…Metal Alice, huh? That's a quite typical Alice this day, right? A lot of people have it right now." He then thought for a while. "Actually, if you could maintain the Metal Alice very well, it would be a good support for your job as a guard. Maybe I should tell Father to train you more." Yes, as you can see, Natsume does care very much about his Kingdom. Natsume could actually do anything he can for his Kingdom's sake.

"Spare us, Denka…" Shuka and Jun sweat dropped.

Natsume smirked at them as he grabbed Mikan's hand. "I don't think so," He them turned to Mikan. "Come one, Polka."

Mikan nodded at him and them turned to Jun and Shuka. "Jun-san, Shuka-san, it is very nice to meet you both, but I have to go. I hope we will meet again."

Jun and Shuka bowed, to show their gentleman-ness to Mikan. "Likewise, Sakura-san." Mikan just smiled at them, and then she immediately got on Majestic, followed by Natsume. They both then galloped, entering the Capital City of Hyuuga Kingdom.

Silence engulfing Jun and Shuka as they saw Natsume and Mikan slowly disappearing from their sight.

"Shuka," Jun called. "Who do you think Sakura Mikan is? I never heard any person with the name Sakura that's close to the Royal Family. In fact, I never heard a noble family with the name of Sakura before." Jun stated.

"Neither did I, Jun." Shuka agreed. As he took off his guard helmet, he said, "But seeing the closeness between her and Denka, I think…" He trailed over and look at Jun, who look at him too. "…We will have a new princess."

* * *

"Nattsun, are we there yet?" Mikan wailed. Mikan felt like she wanted to squirm. Her butt was numb already, even though they were only galloping for twenty minutes.

Natsume, on the other hand felt like wants to...explode. Mikan here, cannot shut her mouth, even just for a freaking second!

"Polka," he called. "If you can shut up, I will tell you when we're there." He said through gritted teeth.

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

All of a sudden, she heard the sounds of music. It's Renaissance! Jii-chan once let her hear this kind of music, and she totally likes it! "N-Natsume...I heard Renaissance! Are we—" Natsume didn't let her finish.

Gently, he took Mikan's hands to his and then with a small smile that could only be visible for Mikan he stated, sounding proud.

"We're here," He stated, crimson eyes glowing in the sunshine. "We have arrived at Hyuuga Kingdom's Capital City."

Even though nobody could hear it or smell it, Mikan did. The sound of a new page of paper being written, the sound of the city, the sound of the wind blowing through her small back, urging her to move forward, the smell of a dusty street, the smell of the wind, the smell of life.

_This is the beginning. The quill won't stop moving on that page, just the same as the wind won't stop blowing. It will never._

* * *

**And so, readers. That is the tenth chapter. And, no, I'm not dead. I have a…problem in here, so I have not updated for such a long time, and I give you no promises to the fact whether I will update much faster or not. Thank you so much for you guys who had reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it. It enlightens me with a bunch of ideas flowing in my head. Oh, and too for the ones who fav and follow this story, thank you so much.**

**Information:**

***Denka: Your Highness, His Highness. (Something like that :v)**

**Oh! Merry (Laye) Christmas and Happy New Year! Don't forget drop me a review and make my day!**

**Loves and Hugs,**

**Aqua**


End file.
